SCARLET
by Weissfreya
Summary: "When I saw you for the first time, I thanked god for introducing me to the most beautiful angel." Yuuri to Wolfram. But was it too late? Was it to late for the King to take back the hurtful words he had said?
1. Chapter 1

This story was hard for me to make. Because for a simple that it made me cry.

The idea of this story was when I watched Adele's Live at the Royal Albert Hall. Every second of that performance made me feel like I need to do this. I need to make something similar to this… I need to make people understand my special Demon's heart.

I know I may be lacking in details, maybe when you read everything it will dawn on you.

**Note: Please be advised/ reminded once again that ENGLISH** is not my natural language (not even the 2nd) but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.

We (writers here) have no EDITORS or if you are asking for me to have a BETA – nope. I'm a brat and I do not pay them to disturb their peace.

**If you do not like the story please feel free to read another.** Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story. No need to be rude. Thank you.

.

_**I would like to take this opportunity to say my heart felt thank you to Shiken-chii, Raywolf Shibelt and to a little sweet girl name Kino-chan.** This message is for you:_

_Loneliness is the human condition. Cultivate it. The way it tunnels into you allows your soul room to grow. Never expect to outgrow loneliness. Never hope to find people who will understand you, someone to fill that space. An intelligent, sensitive person is the exception, the very great exception. If you expect to find people who understand you, you will grow murderous with disappointment. The best you'll ever do is to understand yourself, know what it is that you want, and not let the cattle stand in your way._

_Also to Buzzbug82 for taking her precious time to answer my message and for allowing me to use her A to Z piece story. _

.

* * *

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer/ author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer/ production).

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning of the End**

**.**

**Shin Makoku at Shinou's Temple**

Loud crack of thunder.

A spear sharp angry lighting.

An angry howling of the wind.

A tremor on the grounds.

A high waves of the sea.

Shin Makoku is facing oblivion.

Right now hurried footsteps are making its way toward the inner chamber of Shinou's Temple. Female Guards are all active and on guard, keeping watch for any intruders, assassins and spies.

Outside the door of the Chamber of Shinou and the Four Forbidden Boxes – Lady Cheri clasps her hands in prayers, tears pouring out like waterfall on her beautiful eyes. With her are Gunter and Yozak whose back is slightly leaning on the wall, his sides full of blood. A healer is beside him carefully healing his wounds.

Gunter was pacing back and forth behind her, his face grim and not the usual cheery and fluffy Gunter. But a noble cold and Yuki Gunter with eyes cold and merciless. Gritting his teeth with the dreaded situation.

'Gisela!' Gunter exclaimed and hurried towards his daughter whose face is as pale as the moon. 'Let me help you with those!' Gunter then grabs the clean towels and bandages from his daughter and the two went inside the door.

'Gisela!' Lady Cheri shouted, 'Please… please… do something… anything… for… for my baby.'

Gisela nods and hurriedly closes the door.

Inside the closed door.

Gunter grimaced at the full of blood on the floor. Never had he seen so much blood inside the Temple.

'Kaka!' Gisela runs towards the man lying on the floor and immediately removes the now blood-soaked bandages she attached before.

The blood is non-stop.

She grits her teeth and while doing her best to heal ~ she is quietly praying to Shinou Heika.

She raises her head to see the men inside the Chamber.

They were all quiet and she was busy with healing, but a sob so full of anguish made her raise her head.

Her face was full of sorrow when her eyes settled on a young man, crouching low… head on his knees… crying… crying so much and full of regret.

'Heika…'

She turns her eyes and sees the two formidable brothers with their arms across their chest, eyes closed and their faces grim and waiting.

.

.

.

They are waiting for a miracle.

Gwendal von Voltaire, the 1st son of the 26th Maou, whose face held the scariest frown and coldest of eyes looks at her with trepidation… she can only smile a little.

Gwendal then closes his eyes and bang his head on the wall.

Conrart Weller, the 2nd son of the 26th Maou, whose face held the most serene and beautiful smile looks at her then… brows furrow with question and determination… again she can only gave a little smile of comfort.

Conrart nods and close his eyes, like his brother.

.

.

.

Her eyes roam once more and a shiny gleam of light from the glasses of the Daikenja held hers.

The face was asking her…

But once more – she can only gave a little smile.

She doesn't know what to do.

She doesn't know what to say…

And worst, she doesn't want to be the bearer of ill news.

.

.

.

Then once again those sobs…

Crack of lighting.

Thunder.

The howling of the winds from the outside.

The people on the villages are praying for Shinou's divine protection.

The people at Caloria are praying for the seas to stop its gigantic angry waves.

The volcano at Bandadine Island keeps on trembling and letting out black smoke from its peak.

People from every part of the globe are now praying ~ the time is day and night, no matter where and when. All are praying for Shinou's divine power.

'Gisela…' she glances at her father and she can only shook her head and whispers, 'Keep on praying Chichiue.'

Conrart felt the tremor of the ground… he opens his eyes and looks at his grandson.

Slowly he moves towards the Maou who for the last 24 hours didn't move from the spot. He carefully then touches the Maou's shoulder.

'Yuuri…' he then uses his godson's name to call him.

Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku only shook his head, not wanting to raise it up and look.

Conrart look helplessly at the Daikenja, if there's someone who can pull Yuuri it would be only two people in this world, but right now it's the Daikenja's job.

.

.

.

'Shibuya… you need to calm down. Stop crying and look up!' Murata uttered in his coldest of voice.

Yuuri only shook his head once more and utters, 'Its my fault! It's my fault! I believe in her! If only! If only!'

'Stop that Shibuya! There's nothing you can do about it! If you cant control your emotions right now – do you think Von Bielefeld-Kyo would forgive you for destroying Shin Makoku?'

With those words – Yuuri stops crying.

He slowly raises his face and the men gasped, except for Murata the Daikenja who all knew what was happening to his friend.

Yuuri's eyes are in slits…

'Maou Heika…' Gunter whispered.

'Its my fault Murata… its my fault…'

The men glances at each other. This is the Maou and at the same time not the Maou but Yuuri.

'Stop blaming yourself!'

'But it is my fault…' Yuuri shook his head and tears descend once more on those slit eyes.

.

.

.

The door bangs open and their heads look up at the Priestess.

The females guards bows and close the door once more.

'Ulrike!'

Yuuri stood up and move towards Ulrike, the 800+ Priestess of Shinou Heika.

'Please please… tell me… tell me… will… will he…' Yuuri can't finish the sentence.

Ulrike breathes out and with a sad voice, 'Maou Heika. Von Voltaire-Kyo. Weller-Kyo. Von Christ-Kyo. And Geika… please take this moment to say your last words to Von Bielefeld-Kyo… you will only have a matter of minutes before his spirit transcends to the Spirit World.'

'No!'

'Oh! Gods no!'

'Dammit! This cant be!'

Gwendal and Conrart with the speed of light went to their baby brother whose battered body lies in the cold floor of the Temple. Gisela cries silently and gave way… she knows… she knows the spirit within was fading… fading and fading…

'Please Wolf… please baby… please live…'

'Wolfram… please, you can do this… please don't make your Koonichan cry anymore…'

The two brothers said in unison.

Gwendal's tears were forever flowing... he held Wolfram's bloody body in his arms and tightly embrace it, 'Please baby, you can still be with us. With me… I will not allow anyone to hurt you no more. Please listen to my voice… please… you can hear me right? Please Wolf…'

Conrart raises Wolfram's hand to his cheeks. The hands were cold… the hands were lifeless… 'Please brother… I need to see you smile. I need to see you make noise and demand from me. Please, please live and I will forever be here for you… be a brat and be selfish I don't care… just please live!'

.

.

.

Gunter can only bite his lips.

There have been so many memories of him and Wolfram – often bickering with each other, fighting… him teaching the Wagamama Puu sword fight and balance his Maryoku.

Murata can only stare as the two brothers held the bloody body of their baby brother.

'Shinou…' he angrily stares at Yuuri who was standing with his eyes wide as saucers.

He turns around and went to the secret passageway… no one notices him.

.

.

.

The door bangs open and Lady Cheri hurriedly went over her sons. 'NO! Oh please Gods no! Wolfie!'

.

.

.

Yuuri can only stand and stare at the family whose faces are of death and sadness.

.

.

.

'Wolfram?'

.

.

.

'Yada… uso… this is all lies right?'

.

.

.

Gwendal, Conrart and Lady Cheri then look at him.

Gwendal was furious.

Conrart was sad.

Lady Cheri was guilty.

.

.

.

'This is… just a dream right?'

.

.

.

With slow movements… he moves towards the lifeless body… he kneels and gathers the cold body into his arms.

'Nee Wolf… Oi! W-wake up!'

.

.

.

'Wolfram! Wolfram wake up! Please open your eyes… please… Oi Wolf!' Yuuri's voice was beyond him… it was deep and full of misery.

.

.

.

They can only stare and cry.

.

.

.

Why?

Why it has to be Wolfram?

Didn't he suffer enough?

.

.

.

'Wolf wake up. Remember we promise Greta to go with her to the market? We will be buying her – her – h-her new school items. R-remember you insist that we shop f-for her… Nee Wolf… wake up. I-Its going to be like a family d-date… so wake up…' Yuuri's words stutters with his cries.

.

.

.

'Wolf… please…'

.

.

.

'Wolfram!'

Yuuri's shout was unanswered.

Yozak and the others went inside.

Soldiers, the Loyal Bielefeld Army was there – the female guards were not able to stop the men from entering… to know the sudden halt of the onslaught of nature outside.

They hurriedly went to hear good news…

But not this.

Blood were everywhere.

The Great Von Voltaire crying openly.

Yozak's heart was fierce when he saw his Captain crying… even with the death of Julia he had never seen Conrart like this…

.

.

.

Greta runs towards her, 'PAPA! Papa Wolf!'

Gwendal sweep Greta up before she can go towards Wolfram whose bloodied body was so battered up, 'Shhh… cry here princess… please don't look at him…'

'No! Papa! Papa! Wake up!'

.

.

.

'WAKE UP! WOLFRAM!'

The Temple then shook and they all witness the transformation of the Maou – whose hair grows far longer than before… longer and longer… until even the bloodied floor was covered by it…

'Wake up! Wolfram von Bielefeld! I wont allow you to leave me! You are my beloved! You are not allowed to leave my side!'

.

.

.

But Wolfram von Bielefeld never opened his eyes.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**.**

'Shinou! You have to do something! Anything!'

'I can do nothing anymore My Sage… his spirit can't hold it anymore.'

'But Shibuya confessed already! He loves him!'

'But it is too late… the spirit won't hear him anymore…'

'Shinou! For the love of all the Gods! Do something! Why! Why does it has to be a Bielefeld once again! Isn't it enough before? Why does it has to be him?'

'Those questions will be answered in due time…'

'Shinou!'

'But please… allow me to give you this…'

.

.

.

'T-T-This is…'

'Yes. That is that. I will be giving you the responsibility.'

'W-Why? What's going on!'

'My Sage. It is fate. It is destiny. You need to nurture that. And if you think the time is right. Then gave it back to whom it belongs to.'

'W-Why?'

'It needs to be return to him. If he will not forget.'

'He will not! I will do this! I don't care about the consequences but I will do this. I will not let another Bielefeld be thrown away!'

'Thank you My Sage.'

.

.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Royal Albert Hall.**

**South Kensington City of Westminster, London, England**

**.**

The Royal Albert Hall is a concert hall situated on the northern edge of the South Kensington area, in the City of Westminster, London, England, best known for holding the annual summer Proms concerts since 1941.

Since it's opening by Queen Victoria in 1871, the world's leading artists from several performance genres have appeared on its stage and it has become one of the UK's most treasured and distinctive buildings. Each year it hosts more than 350 events including classical concerts, rock and pop, ballet and opera, sports, award ceremonies, school and community events, charity performances and banquets.

The hall was originally supposed to have been called _The Central Hall of Arts and Sciences_, but the name was changed by Queen Victoria to _Royal Albert Hall of Arts and Sciences_ when laying the foundation stone as a dedication to her deceased husband and consort Prince Albert.

The hall, a Grade I listed building, is an ellipse in plan, with major and minor axes of 83 m (272 ft) and 72 m (236 ft). The great glass and wrought-iron dome roofing the hall is 41 m (135 ft) high. It was originally designed with a capacity for 8,000 people and has accommodated as many as 9,000.

Around the outside of the hall is a great mosaic frieze, depicting 'The Triumph of Arts and Sciences', in reference to the Hall's dedication. Proceeding anti-clockwise from the north side the sixteen subjects of the frieze are: _(1) Various Countries of the World bringing in their Offerings to the Exhibition of 1851; (2) Music; (3) Sculpture; (4) Painting; (5) Princes, Art Patrons and Artists; (6) Workers in Stone; (7) Workers in Wood and Brick; (8) Architecture; (9) The Infancy of the Arts and Sciences; (10) Agriculture; (11) Horticulture and Land Surveying; (12) Astronomy and Navigation; (13) A Group of Philosophers, Sages and Students; (14) Engineering; (15) The Mechanical Powers; and (16) Pottery and Glassmaking._

Above the frieze is an inscription in 12 in (300 mm) terracotta letters that combine historical fact and Biblical quotations: _'This hall was erected for the advancement of the arts and sciences and works of industry of all nations in fulfillment of the intention of Albert Prince Consort. The site was purchased with the proceeds of the Great Exhibition of the year MDCCCLI. The first stone of the Hall was laid by Her Majesty Queen Victoria on the twentieth day of May MDCCCLXVII and it was opened by Her Majesty the Twenty Ninth of March in the year MDCCCLXXI. Thine O Lord is the greatness and the power and the glory and the victory and the majesty. For all that is in the heaven and in the earth is Thine. The wise and their works are in the hand of God. Glory be to God on high and on earth peace.'_

Shibuya Shori knows the History of the Royal Albert Hall, he was fascinated by it and he once saw the performance of the Phantom of the Opera with his Mother and Father as his Anniversary gift for them.

But for the life of him, he doesn't know why he is here – sitting at the VIP exclusive chair with his brother's best friend.

The so called Soukoku no Daikenja.

He wanted to asked why are they here and what the hell will he be doing here?

Bob wasn't here, if his not mistaking Bob is currently occupied with the Prince of Wales with topics of merging several Hotel Chains and Resorts.

He is the apprentice but he was being – what – a chaperone of the Daikenja?

'Nee, sorry for the wait. I need to talk to someone for a while. Here's the programme,' Murata Ken emerged from the back and handed him the exquisite looking black and blue with silver lining Programme.

He raises his eyebrow.

It was a beautiful piece of art.

Even though that it is only a mere Programme brochure, it looks like it was carefully art directed.

SCARLET ~ 15.

That is what is written.

He then opens the programme but then the light dims out, he wasn't able to see anything but the cheer of the thousand of people are astounding.

'Oi! Otouto no tomodachi! What the hell are we doing here?'

'Ehhh? Didn't Sharon told you? We are here to watch the concert of one of the best singers.'

'I don't care about that – what the hell are we doing watching this?'

'Hmmmm… Bob sponsored this and well… I wanted you to watch and I wanted to hear your opinion.'

'Opinion of what dammit?'

'Tah tah. Patience Tomodachi no Otouto. Patience is a virtue. Just watch and you'll see.'

Shori can only grits his teeth. No matter when and where – Murata Ken can always try the patience of a saint.

.

.

.

The Hall was dark…

Then a single sweet glow of light forms – the people applauses and shouted.

'Scarlet!'

.

.

.

Then a sweet melodic piano keys were heard…

.

.

.

A voice so sweet, so mesmerizing it put people in trance.

.

.

.

'_**Achingly, I waited alone in a corner of the room**_

_**I remembered the color of your skin**_

_**(like) snow, falling from a violet sky, that**_

_**suddenly disappears when embraced... Despair **_

_._

The light then emerges… quietly until the hands of the singer can be seen.

.

_**The day we first met is so close yet so far**_

_**The person I was searching is innocently laughing**_

_**I, dazzled (by you), without being able to see the answer,**_

_**lose yesterday, today, and tomorrow **_

_._

Slowly… like a touch of a feather… the singer's face was shown.

.

.

.

Shori sucks his breathe.

'M-Murata!'

.

_**That insanity, that violence**_

_**That scar that I kiss**_

_**Or that seemingly broken memory**_

_**Or that pain to the point of sleeplessness**_

_**Are they things that someone can take away from me? **_

_._

'Yes… I know.'

Murata gazed at the singer…

Whose sakura petal lips sings with sadness and love in his voice…

Whose sun kissed blonde hair sway with the movement of his hands as it lovingly plays the keyboard of the Grand Piano.

Eyes were closed… but he knows the colors.

A familiar… Emerald Green Eyes…

.

_**Stay by my side, don't go! Gaze only at me**_

_**My heart burns with the love I have for you**_

_**By embracing one another, we won't be separated.**_

_**Nobody can break us apart.**_

_**Even if I defy any god,**_

_**even if I lose my life**_

_**just as long as I have only you. **_

_._

_**If I could pull out this heart of mine,**_

_**I would want to show you this love right now**_

_**If the night of animalistic love-making could continue,**_

_**the fleeting dreams would disappear. **_

_._

_**That pain, that oppression**_

_**That eternal prayer**_

_**Or that numbed sigh**_

_**Or that momentary tranquility**_

_**Are they things that someone can take away from me? **_

_._

'W-what is going on Murata?'

'A secret.'

'When are you going to say it? When are you going to say it to me? Or to Yuuri! Specially to Yuu-chan!'

Murata let out a tired sigh.

'The right time.'

'Damn you! Fifteen years! You've kept it for fifteen fucking years!'

.

_**If you would be here for me, I won't make you cry again**_

_**I love you! This is my pledge to you**_

_**Connected, entangled cold fingertips**_

_**Even if I defy any god,**_

_**even with this sin,**_

_**just as long as I have only you…'**_

_._

The people on the hall erupted on applause.

Scarlet.

Just the name Scarlet.

The mysterious singer that hits the English Music Industry. People around the world have heard his music, and all has been touched by it.

His solemn angelic voice shook the world. It was both 'haunting and lonely' and it's as if he is telling the story of his lost love…

The music industry then was forever in chase of the elusive singer who was only known as **SCARLET.**

No background information was supplied, only that the Angel Scarlet is only 15 years old. And his nationality is still questionable.

Many have said that he was German, a British, A half Japanese half American, a Spanish… but no one can ever say, for he has incredible accent. If he speaks German, then his accent is German. If its British - he has the same accent as the Queen itself.

He can speak numerous languages that it gave the reporters a hard time to distinguished his heritage.

Another press, a more underground and emo-type of news speculated that he is a Vampire or that Gothic Type Prince in England.

For he has the face of an Angel.

His beautiful Blonde hair was compared to the sun's brilliant shine.

His eyes - said to be as green as Emerald has that sensuous and isolated look…

The paparazzi and the press have wanted to interview him, but all request were denied.

He only gives his music to the world. But not his personal life.

His music is amazing.

It was composed solely by him.

No one knows how can a mere 15 years old boy can have manage to create an astounding deep and heart wrecking pieces… but the words in them are so beautiful… that even the adults and senior citizen cant help but cry whenever those words were sing by him.

The music _'Double Black'_ made it to the No. 1 chart. and it stayed on the top of the chart for five weeks. The song also topped the charts in Ireland, New Zealand, Australia, Brazil, Italy, France, Switzerland and has become Scarlet's second number one in the United States.

With that achievement Scarlet became the first male solo singer in the history of the Billboard Hot 100 to have two number ones from the same album.

His music _'Double Black'_ became the first single of the decade to sell a million units in the United Kingdom and it was certified Platinum by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI), as well as being certified triple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in the United States.

The song has received universal critical acclaim from a wide variety of publications upon release, and has been viewed as a highlight of **Scarlet's 15** ~ Album.

In a track-by-track review for 15, Joanne Dorken of MTV UK noted the track's placement at the end of the album saying, _'It maybe a cliché, but Scarlet has saved the best until last with this heartfelt and enchanting piano ballad. ... It's sad but beautiful and displays Scarlet at his best – marking the perfect end to what has been in our eyes, a faultless album.'_

Will Dean of The Guardian claimed the song was the album's _'highlight'_, characterizing it as _'gorgeous'._

Tom Breihan of Pitchfork Media selected 'Double Black' as a song of the day, claiming it served as a reaffirmation of popular music_: 'Sometimes, pop music can still break your heart.'_

Writing for BBC Online, Ian Wade noted that the _'Double Black', just voice and piano, is an actual thing of beauty, placing the listener in one of those moments where you feel you're in the presence of a future standard._

'Double Black' has become an international number one hit. It has achieved commercial success by topping the charts in Australia, Ireland, New Zealand, the United Kingdom and the United States, as well as reaching the top ten in many other countries.

.

'Thank you. Thank you all so much for being here with me today.'

Applause of the people from the hall are non-stop.

Scarlet let a smile that take their breathes away. Even the men cant help but be mesmerized by that smile.

'Forgive me for being always quiet. I heard that people are asking around and creating so many things about me. All I ever wanted was to share you my music and the words inside of my heart… I know it is funny how come a fifteen years old like me were able to write this songs… hmmm… let's just say, maybe my past life have something to do with it…'

People cheered and they were all shouting:

'_We love you!'_

'_Its okay! We believe in you!'_

'_Scarlet!'_

'Thank you maybe a small word to give you what I feel, but I truly appreciate each one of you here – listening to me sing and mumbles…' Scarlet let out a sexy chuckles that made the men and women squirm in delight.

Scarlet has the face of an angel but the voice of one sexy demon.

'My next song would be about… something that's always in my dream… of someone calling me… telling me to wake up… I tell you – its quite pissing me off. I don't like being awaken early in the morning,' the people at the hall chuckles and cheers.

'So I was surprised that this song was made into number one. Also I cant explain why the title of the song… I just think that this is what the best title for the song. I'm sorry. I may not be making any sense, so let me just sing it to you…'

.

.

.

The light once again die down… darkness engulfs them and then the hall was illuminated by stars and the galaxies…

The people cheered and they raised their hands.

.

'_**...THE END OF OUR FORTUNE**_

_**.**_

_**I heard your whisper.**_

_**no-one else can hear it.**_

_**The pieces of moonlight fluttering down...**_

_**are waking the infinite sleep.**_

_**.**_

_**OH, TELL ME WHY tell me...**_

_**one more time, the destiny of...**_

_**an impossible dream.**_

_**...THE END OR THE BEGINNING**_

_**.**_

_**could heal with the smile**_

_**can't shed tears anymore**_

_**only the hurtful words**_

_**without hands to protect you**_

_**.**_

_**PLEASE TELL ME WHY this world...**_

_**is almost broken**_

_**I met your love**_

_**(TELL ME WHY) The bonds of time...**_

_**are still spinning. **_

_**Even good-bye...**_

_**is over now.**_

_**...THE END OF OUR FORTUNE**_

_**.**_

_**I'm holding tight.**_

_**...THE END OF OUR FORTUNE**_

_**.**_

_**I heard your whisper.**_

_**no-one else can hear it.**_

_**the whisper is calling me.**_

_**the memory of heartbeats awakens...'**_

.

.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**The Bentley London**

**.**

The Bentley London is a luxury AA 5-star hotel in London, England. It is located at 27-33 Harrington Gardens in south Kensington, lying between Cromwell Road to the north and Brompton Road to the south in close proximity to some of London's major museums including the Natural History Museum, Victoria and Albert Museum and other sites of note such as the Royal Albert Hall, Sloane Square and the Royal Court Theatre, and the boutiques of Knightsbridge such as Harrods and Harvey Nichols.

The Bentley London Waldorf Astoria Collection is built from six hundred tonnes of marble imported from Turkey, Italy and northern Africa as well as intricate mosaic designs throughout the property. It was constructed behind the facade of three adjacent Georgian townhouses. The hotel has furnishings to accompany the marble structuring and crystal chandeliers.

The average room is 30 to 35 square metres in size and feature silk covered walls. The bathrooms are classically decorated in marble and have jacuzzi baths.

It was one of the most classic and finest hotel in London.

But Shibuya Shori wouldn't care about it.

Pacing back and forth now inside the suite, looking angrily at Murata Ken who was sitting at the bar and sipping an old aged wine as if it was the most natural thing to do.

'Stop pacing Shori. Bob will be here anytime.'

'Don't dare tell me that! I am out of my wits here! I do not know what to think! How come t-that Scarlet was no where inside his dress room?'

'Because when he had the finale encore – and went out – he did went out. There was a Jaguar waiting for him to pick him up.'

'But I need to talk to him!'

'You need first to talk to Bob.

'Why the hell I should talk to him! I need to talk to – to that guy!'

The door clicks and then Sharon walks in with that stiff guard look on her face.

She was surprised to see Shibuya Shori but it didn't show in her face.

'What is he doing here Your Eminence?'

Murata shrugs his shoulder as answer.

Sharon sighs and grits an angry retort.

It is hard dealing with the Daikenja.

'Bob!'

'Shori. I heard from His Eminence you're here. Please let us sit down. Sharon lock the door.'

'What is the meaning of this Bob?'

'Please sit down before you lose your bearing. Patience is a-'

'I know! I know! It's a virtue that apparently I don't have so spit it out.'

'Calm down.' Bob speaks with authority this time.

Shori let out a tired sigh and went to the centre table and sits.

Sharon serves them wine.

Shori looks at Bob.

Bob is an Earth born demon who is the Maou of Earth. He is a businessman who owns several prosperous companies and is even called 'the Maou in the business world'.

He met Yuuri and him when they were children and saved them from some bullies. From then on he wishes to protect Yuuri and gain the same power, thus him becoming Bob's apprentice.

Bob was said to be the descendant of Christel Wincott (and that all Earth demons are related to him). Christel Wincott brought _'The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea'_ from Shin Makoku to Earth. Bob was the keeper of the box, before he entrusted it to Yuuri, who took it back with him to Shin Makoku.

He had known Bob for several years but still the Maou of Earth had hidden him so many things.

'What are we waiting for? Tell me what's going on here Bob. I need to know who Scarlet is and what is your connection? Why am I here? If you have no connection to Scarlet, Murata wouldn't let me be here.'

Sharon and Murata smirks. It looks like Shori was able to grasp the idea easily.

'First, let the Daikenja speaks.'

But before Murata Ken was able to open his mouth the door bangs open.

All eyes were turned into the intruder.

Sharon rolled her eyes.

There can never be a close door to a very spoilt Prince.

'What is the meaning of this? Why am I in the Peridot Restaurant with that annoying Dr. Jose who keeps in bugging me about Akihabara stuff?'

Shori's jaw dropped.

Not just the face – but also that haughty prideful arrogant persona!

Everything speaks of…

'Wolfram?'

Scarlet raised his perfect eyebrow and looks at the stranger who is gawking at him. He rolled his eyes, why cant this people just stare at him normally, he looks so ordinary for crying out loud. If this guy calls him Angel like the others he would surely kick his arse!

'How did you know that name?'

'E-Eh?'

'Hump! Is it you papa?'

'P-Papa?' Shori looks at Bob.

Bob grins and stands beside Scarlet.

'Wolfram, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. You haven't met him for you always stay here in London. He is the man I've been telling you about – my successor in this business.'

'That weak looking guy?'

Shori's eyes twitch and an angry vein pops out.

Definitely the Demon Prince!

'His name is Shibuya Shori. Shori, this is my son. Wolfram. He is fifteen years of age and currently staying here in one of my residents in London. He is the young boy behind the name Scarlet.'

Shori stands and nods at Wolfram.

The same name.

The same face.

But…

He doesn't remember me.

'Papa! What the heck is going on? Why am I being babysit by Dr. Jose? Sheesh! Of all people! He keeps on talking about his anime stuff! Its killing me already!'

'What's wrong with it? You like anime and you have various collection of manga and toys right? I thought Dr. Jose would be a delight for you as a company?'

'Well yes! But not about those Lolicon! Argh! He is such a pervert like Uncle Ken!' Wolfram then glares at Murata who almost spilled his drink much to Sharon's delight.

'Nee Wolfram… you know that hurts me.'

'Hump! Like I care! You two are such pervs! Always lolicon here and there!'

Bob chuckles, which astonished Shori.

'Anyway, why don't you go down first, we wont be here for long. We will join you in there for about 30minutes.'

'Promise Papa?'

'I promise son.'

'Okay! Aunt Sharon! Better make that 30minutes – if they aren't down there by then – I will tear this whole place down!'

And with that like a whirlpool of wind – the Demon Prince vanished and bangs the door close.

Murata chuckles, 'One of the reason that we don't reveal his personality to the press. You did a great job Sharon for withholding interviews.'

'Well, if I don't my dear Wolfram would spit fire on them. He doesn't like his privacy to be out in the open.'

Sharon smirks and pours another glass of wine to the men.

Shori was in awed and Murata arranges his glasses and let out a cough.

'Shibuya Shori, what I am about to tell you is a secret. A top secret for fifteen years. I have no intention of revealing it – but I think the time has come. The hidden memories are resurfacing faster than we have expected.'

'Get to the point dammit!'

'Then listen… what I am about to reveal to you, would be in your own discretion if you would say this to Shibuya – your little brother. I will let you decide if it's the right time to reveal everything to him.'

.

.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Shin Makoku ~ Blood Pledge Castle**

**.**

'O-Oi! Shori! You are here! What are you doing here? What's with that stuff?' Yuuri asked his brother who just barged in the Throne Room where everyone was currently present.

They were here to discuss his marriage proposals for the nth time.

Yuuri doesn't like it – much to the displeasure of many.

They have been asking him for the pass thirty years to choose a wife already.

He needs to settle down and pass on the reign or to have an heir. Because Shinou Heika can appoint a Maou – it would be Yuuri's job or his descendants to do it.

But he had been refusing all proposals that come his way.

He doesn't like to entertain marriage.

For him, his still young and very much still in love.

.

.

.

with someone who he knew will never come back to him.

.

.

.

'Just up Yuu-chan and just stay there! Murata help me with this!'

Yuuri was surprised to see Murata. For the pass thirty years his friend has been going back and forth to Earth and Shin Makoku and it's a rare occurrence for him to be here at Blood Pledge.

'Shori Heika, what are those?'

Even Gunter and the others are surprised at the sudden appearance of the Maou of Earth.

Shori didn't answer and just arrange whatever those equipments he brought.

Yuuri roam his eyes.

The Ten Nobles and some of the Aristocrats are here, with their proposals for him to choose his bride. He grimaced and looks at Conrart whose eyes are ever indulging and ever forgiving.

.

.

.

Bride.

He looks at Gwendal who keeps his eyes away from him.

Gwendal never had forgiven him for the past.

.

.

.

Lady Cheri gave him a half smile.

.

.

.

Even Lady Cheri who loves him like a son, who felt guilt for the foolishness of the past can only smile at him little.

.

.

.

They all blame him…

It was his fault after all…

He believes in a girl who he thought was his dream girl, only to have been betrayed and in the process his true love was lost to him…

Wolfram von Bielefeld had sacrificed his life to save him from the poisonous Houseki filled dagger.

Wolfram was killed – stabbed several times when they all thought that Wolfram was him – Shibuya Yuuri.

.

.

.

The past was still a blur to him.

He doesn't want to remember.

He doesn't want to think.

.

.

.

If he did… the Earth will tremble once again.

The wind will howl angrily.

The thunder will let out an angry shout.

The lighting will spears its angry volts at the land…

.

.

.

'Shori, what the hell is that?'

Yuuri's thoughts was stopped when he sees a gigantic projector, Shori connects his Macbook into the projector cables and inputs and outputs.

'Listen here Yuu-chan! This is the only way I can show you the truth. What this Daikenja have hidden from you! For fifteen years!'

Yuuri's heart made a sharp thump.

Fifteen years.

That is the most scariest words.

.

.

.

'I don't understand-'

'Then just shut up and look! Dakaskos, pull the curtains – cover the room into darkness now!'

Even the Ten Nobles and the Royal Household were all shocked at the vehemence of Shori's voice. Dakaskos and the other soldiers let down the curtains and the whole Throne Room was covered in darkness.

.

.

.

And then they all watched as the projector let out a sound.

.

.

.

A piano piece.

.

.

.

and then a voice.

Yuuri grips his seat.

A voice so achingly familiar.

He dream of hearing it for so many years…

.

.

.

'_**Close enough to start a war**_

_**All that I have is on the floor**_

_**God only knows what we're fighting for**_

_**All that I say, you always say more**_

_._

'What the hell?'

Whispers and shock faces are everywhere.

.

_**I can't keep up with your turning tables**_

_**Under your thumb, I can't breathe**_

_._

_**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me**_

_**No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me**_

_**I can't give you, what you think you give me**_

_**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**_

_**To turning tables**_

_._

_Gasped and heart thumping with anticipation._

_._

_**Under haunted skies I see you, ooh**_

_**Where love is lost, your ghost is found**_

_**I braved a hundred storms to leave you**_

_**As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down**_

_._

The people then look at Yuuri.

.

_**I can't keep up with your turning tables**_

_**Under your thumb, I can't breathe**_

_._

_**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no**_

_**I won't ask you, you to just desert me**_

_**I can't give you, what you think you give me**_

_**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**_

_**Turning tables**_

_._

_**Next time I'll be braver**_

_**I'll be my own savior**_

_**When the thunder calls for me**_

_**Next time I'll be braver**_

_**I'll be my own savior**_

_**Standing on my own two feet**_

_._

Yuuri slowly descends the stairs…

Slowly and with a hand of a lover touches the face of the man singing in the projection.

.

.

.

'Wolfram' he whispered.

.

_**I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no**_

_**I won't ask you, you to just desert me**_

_**I can't give you, what you think you give me**_

_**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**_

_**To turning tables**_

_**Turning tables, yeah**_

_**Turning ohh**_

.

.

.

'What the hell is going on?' Yuuri's voice is the only thing can be heard amidst the sobbing of the female in the Throne Room.

'That is the secret of the Daikenja! Let him explain it to you all!'

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Author's Note:

I know it is very confusing and all, but that is what I like to always put in CHAPTER 1 – confusion and a slight summary of everything…

I wish you've enjoyed this…

This is but a small chapter.

All songs and words are not owned by me:

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SONGS:

** • TURNING TABLES by Adele**

** • Bronze by Koji Nanjo (ZETSUAI)**

** • Moonlight Eternal Mobious by Koji Nanjo (ZETSUAI)**

All rights belong solely to their creator/ lyricist: **Adele and Minami Ozaki.**

_And neither do I make any money from this story._


	2. Chapter 2

.

The poll was voted ~ and Scarlet won. And if you are guessing where the poll takes place ~ its inside my World: where Adam is currently bashing Yuuto and likewise.

By the way thank you for those who commented on my blog. Please feel free to read, comment and or just plain listen and look at the music and images there.

I will do my best to update the blog (especially the images) and the scenes. Oh – I have updated some pages there – I think you'll like what I did with: 'A Demon's Tears…' I hope you'll be able to check it out. I don't care if you comment or not – I just want to share with you the images and the songs.

.

* * *

**Note 1****st****: Please be advised/ reminded once again that ENGLISH** is not my natural language (not even my 2nd language) but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.

We (writers here) have no EDITORS or if you are asking for me to have a BETA – nope. I'm a brat and I do not pay them to disturb their peace.

**Note 2****nd****: If you do not like the story please feel free to read another.** Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story.

No need to be rude. Thank you.

* * *

.

_This is for the little girl who makes me smile… csitri – you know who you are… thank you for the letters and for being such a wonderful girl._

.

* * *

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer/ author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer/ production).

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rosenstolz**

**The Pride of the Rose**

**.**

**.**

The corridors are full of boys.

Well it is a boy's school after all.

Sweat from the boys after a morning practice from sports the school are famous for: Tennis, Fencing, Soccer, Kyūjutsu, Kyudo, Judo, Taekwando, Jujutsu, Kenjutsu, Nitōjutsu and Basketball. A blend of the old and new sports.

Boys are everywhere, scattered – laughing, enjoying the warm-up of the morning. Enjoying the sun's sunshine.

This is what they call a youth's finest.

Fresh and all.

'His here! Look look!'

'Heavenly!'

'I can die right now!'

'It's the Roses!'

'The two of them are here!'

At the far corner of the corridor, a bunch of muscular boys whispers and looks at each other.

'I can do it…' whispered the tall and muscular teenager at his companion. 'Just watch me.'

An arrogant smirk.

A typical boy triumphant glee.

He was tall, he is muscular and many girls and girly boys admire him. He is after all the Vice Captain of the Football club. He walks confidently towards his target.

And the target right now is the most sought after 'Prince Rose' of the elite school.

He moves toward his target and with a slight touch from the shoulder, 'Oooppss! Sorry I didn't see you there Bielefeld-Kun… I hope I didn't hurt you,' the boy then offer his most dashing smile and touches the boy called Bielefeld on the shoulder.

Wolfram von Bielefeld, the young man who the vice-captain bump looks at him icily and in a very cold voice:

'Fucking asshole! Don't look so damn happy while bumping into someone!' and with that Wolfram slaps the hands on his shoulder, 'Don't you dare go touching me with your fucker of a dirty hands you goddamn douchebag!'

Wolfram then hump and shows the other boy his dirty finger.

'Let's go Lui!'

The Vice-Captain was left there – on the floor speechless – his mouth hanging open… and nope, not only him – but the rest of the crowd was left there with their mouths in the open.

And once again the crowd makes way as the two pushes through.

Lui shrugs his shoulder and walks beside his friend, 'You are as vulgar as ever. Saying 'Fucking Asshole' with that pretty face of yours…' Lui didn't look back. He knows that they have left a mess and shocking faces out there.

'I freaking don't want to be told that by you – Mad Dog,' Wolfram said and walks while gritting his teeth. Angry veins popping in his head, glaring at the boys who looks at him with heart shape eyes.

'That asshole bumped on me on purpose! Just so he could touch my shoulder! Fucking disgusting homos!' Wolfram said with vehemence and crack on his face.

Lui smirks and pats his head, 'Ahhh~ being beautiful is a sin and has its downfall.'

Wolfram grits his teeth while walking towards the classroom, 'Fuck them all! They just want to use me as a substitute for women! Why don't they put their fucking dicks on a bottle and die!'

Lui shook his head and open the classroom door.

No matter where and when – Wolfram's mouth can be so shocking and vulgar. And will render anyone speechless.

A deviant Prince.

Wolfram glances at Lui, 'How about you? Those freaking girly boys still offering their bodies? Disgusting!'

Lui smiles at him and the occupants of the class all but awe at the sight of two beautiful Princes walking inside their classroom, 'I don't have any problem with them. As long as they want me to top them. And besides, I'm well behaved now. I have Haru-chan. If he found out I was a playboy before – I sure will get myself killed.'

Wolfram smirks and hands him his notes and pulls out his chair, 'Well yeah. Harumi-san can look so damn innocent but he sure has a power punch.'

The door suddenly burst open and the boys gasped once more, for two handsome boys enters the room.

Two more Princes to enter their sight of vision.

The one with an angry vein and can scare the hell out of anyone has flowing pale blonde hair and exquisite sky blue eyes.

While the other tagging along and giving them all smiles have a wonderful chocolate brown hair and light green eyes.

'Wolf! Dammit! What the hell happened yesterday?' The Prince with the angry veins strode forward and slaps pieces of paper on Wolfram's table. The later just pouts his lips.

The occupants are dumbstruck.

They are talking not in English – for they could understand a little bit of English but German.

German is not yet a foreign subject they are familiar with. The school offers only three languages so far and that is: English, French and Italian.

Lui looks at Wolfram, 'Did you kill someone yesterday?'

Wolfram looks at Lui and shrugs his shoulder, 'No… not that I heard of…' though he knows what irks Orpheus.

'I am not talking about that! I am talking about your academics!' Orphe or Orpheus then taps his finger on the papers.

The other guy with chocolate brown hair and light green eyes smiles at them, 'Well, as you know… Orphe is the head of the student council and he got to see your failing mark Wolf… once again.'

Wolfram folded his hands on his chest and let out a hump, 'So what! I don't like Calculus – I failed it – sue me!'

Orpheus let out a tired sigh and rubs his nose, 'Wolfram. This is serious. You better put an effort or I wont be able to give you days off. Remember you wanted me to apply for you a school leave for your upcoming concert?'

Wolfram pouts and mumble, 'But you wont teach me Math.'

'But of course! You need to learn on your own!'

'Cheapsake.'

Lui and Ed smirks at each other. Give Orpheus ten million and he wouldn't even budge. He takes the Presidency of the Student Council so seriously. And tends to be strict, in order to learn, one must learn from himself.

'Calculus, Algebra, Topology, Statistics… you fail everything with numbers. Wolf, I want you to do something about your failing grades. This is serious. I don't like you taking the evening class.'

'Are you by any chance worried about me?' Wolfram asked with a little smile on his face – making the onlookers ogle at him.

'No. Seriously I'm worried about the other students. Their life needs to be taken care of… you in the same classroom as them with not make them concentrate on their remedial classes.'

'What? How can you say that!' and then Wolfram starts arguing.

.

.

.

Thus the start of the 'Morning display of the Prince of the Roses…'

.

.

.

Welcome to Asano High School.

Asano Junior & Senior High School referred to as 'Asano', is a prestigious elite private boys' school located in Yokohama, the capital of Kanagawa in Japan. The school is known for its motto:

_'To bring up people who could be the conscience of the state'._

The school is known for its foreign relationships and its visions and missions such as:

_They welcome and accept children of Japanese employed abroad, and help them adapt themselves to the change and expand their personalities._

Asano High also acknowledges that their ordinary domestic students _'acquire broader sights and better international sense from mixing with these former foreign residents at classes'._

Both the junior high school and the senior high have three grades each.

Junior High School division focuses on each of the students growth and capability – thus they have all kinds of club activity that would enhance each students areas of forte.

The senior high school offers a science course for those who seek to pursue a career in the natural sciences such as a medical career or an engineering career, and a liberal arts course for those who want to study humanities and social sciences in a higher educational institutes, such as economics, law, or literature.

And then there's the Music & Arts course for those talented students who seek to pursue their passion in musical and artistic ideals. Asano High's Music and Arts are well known throughout Japan for it focuses on different areas of the Japanese Tradition and Modern Music and Arts.

In music, the school offers a wide range of categories.

One can pursue singing and talents and the other in terms of professional solo instrumentalists and theatre performance. The school takes part in different traditional Japanese Theatre Arts like: Kabuki, Noh and Rōkyoku.

In terms of Arts, students can have as much of free themes as their perspective. Students can choose whether they like to further their goal in visual arts, manga creation, painting, sculpture and of the Japanese Art: Architecture, Painting, Scuplture, Woodblock prints and Bunjinga and Asano also offers these aspects in their school education:

_Japanese aesthetics_, which tend to mean not this modern study, but a set of ancient ideals that include _wabi _(transient and stark beauty), _sabi_ (the beauty of natural patina and aging), and _yūgen_ (profound grace and subtlety).

These ideals, and others, underpin much of Japanese cultural and aesthetic norms on what is considered tasteful or beautiful. Thus, while seen as a philosophy in Western societies, the concept of aesthetics in Japan is seen as an integral part of daily life. Japanese aesthetics now encompass a variety of ideals; some of these are traditional while others are modern and sometimes influenced from other cultures.

Wabi and sabi refers to a _mindful approach to everyday life_.

Over time their meanings overlapped and converged until they are unified into _Wabi-sabi_, the aesthetic defined as the beauty of things '_imperfect, impermanent, and incomplete'._

Things in bud, or things in decay, as it were, are more evocative of wabi-sabi than things in full bloom because they suggest the transience of things. As things come and go, they show signs of their coming or going and these signs are considered to be beautiful. In this, beauty is an altered state of consciousness and can be seen in the mundane and simple.

The signatures of nature can be so subtle that it takes a quiet mind and a cultivated eye to discern them. In Zen philosophy there are seven aesthetic principles for achieving Wabi-Sabi.

_Fukinsei: asymmetry, irregularity;_

_Kanso: simplicity;_

_Koko: basic, weathered;_

_Shizen: without pretense, natural;_

_Yugen: subtly profound grace, not obvious;_

_Datsuzoku: unbounded by convention, free;_

_Seijaku: tranquility._

_Miyabi,_ is one of the oldest of the traditional Japanese aesthetic ideals, though perhaps not as prevalent as Iki or Wabi-sabi. In modern Japanese, the word is usually translated as _'elegance,' 'refinement,' or 'courtliness' and sometimes refers to a 'heart-breaker'._

_Shibui _(adjective), _shibumi_ (noun), or _shibusa _(noun) are Japanese words which refer to a particular aesthetic or beauty of simple, subtle, and unobtrusive beauty. Originating in the Muromachi period (1336–1392) as shibushi, the term originally referred to a sour or astringent taste, such as that of an unripe persimmon. Shibui maintains that literal meaning still, and remains the antonym of amai, meaning _'sweet'_.

_Iki_ is a traditional aesthetic ideal in Japan. Iki is an expression of simplicity, sophistication, spontaneity, and originality. It is ephemeral, straightforward, measured, and un-self-conscious. Iki is not overly refined, pretentious, complicated. Iki may signify a personal trait, or artificial phenomena exhibiting human will or consciousness. Iki is not used to describe natural phenomena, but may be expressed in human appreciation of natural beauty, or in the nature of human beings.

_Jo-ha-kyū,_ is a concept of modulation and movement applied in a wide variety of traditional Japanese arts. Roughly translated to _'beginning, break, rapid'_, it infers a tempo that begins slowly, accelerates, and then ends swiftly.

_Yūgen_ is an important concept in traditional Japanese aesthetics. The exact translation of the word depends on the context. In the Chinese philosophical texts the term was taken from, yūgen _meant 'dim', 'deep' or 'mysterious'. _In the criticism of Japanese waka poetry, it was used to describe the subtle profundity of things that are only vaguely suggested by the poems, and was also the name of a style of poetry (one of the ten orthodox styles delineated by Fujiwara no Teika in his treatises).

_Geidō_ refers to the various traditional Japanese arts disciplines: _Noh_ (theater), _kadō_ (Japanese flower arrangement), _shodō _(Japanese calligraphy), _Sadō_ (Japanese tea ceremony), and _yakimono_ (Japanese pottery). All of these disciplines carry an ethical and aesthetic connotation and teach an appreciation of the process of creation.

_Ensō _is a Japanese word meaning _'circle'_.

It symbolizes the Absolute, enlightenment, strength, elegance, the Universe, and the void; it also may be taken to symbolize the Japanese aesthetic itself. Zen Buddhist calligraphists may _'believe that the character of the artist is fully exposed in how she or he draws an ensō. Only a person who is mentally and spiritually complete can draw a true ensō. Some artists will practice drawing an ensō daily, as a kind of spiritual exercise.'_

And Asano also offers two of the most prestigious Art in Japan: _Ikebana and Tea Ceremony._

The Japanese tea ceremony, also called the _Way of Tea_, is a Japanese cultural activity involving the ceremonial preparation and presentation of matcha, powdered green tea. In Japanese, it is called chanoyu or chadō, sadō. The manner in which it is performed, or the art of its performance, is called otemae. Zen Buddhism was a primary influence in the development of the tea ceremony.

Ikebana or _Living Flowers_ is the Japanese art of flower arrangement, also known as kadō, the 'way of flowers'.

More than simply putting flowers in a container, ikebana is a disciplined art form in which nature and humanity are brought together. Contrary to the idea of floral arrangement as a collection of particolored or multicolored arrangement of blooms, ikebana often emphasizes other areas of the plant, such as its stems and leaves, and draws emphasis toward shape, line, form.

Though ikebana is a creative expression, it has certain rules governing its form. The artist's intention behind each arrangement is shown through a piece's color combinations, natural shapes, graceful lines, and the usually implied meaning of the arrangement.

Another aspect present in ikebana is its employment of minimalism. That is, an arrangement may consist of only a minimal number of blooms interspersed among stalks and leaves.

The structure of a Japanese flower arrangement is based on a scalene triangle delineated by three main points, usually twigs, considered in some schools to symbolize heaven, earth, and man and in others sun, moon, and earth. The container is a key element of the composition, and various styles of pottery may be used in their construction.

The students then from a very young age will learn his part in the society and he will not be left alone. Asano High offers so much varieties and for so many talents.

It also offers students to pursue their goal in terms of sports in the traditional and modern era.

Asano is the only school in Japan in which it helps students to cultivate the traditional aspects of sports.

From the traditional sports or cultural heritage of the Japanese.

_Kyūjutsu or The art of Archery_, is the traditional Japanese martial art of wielding a bow (yumi) as practiced by the samurai class of feudal Japan. Although the samurai are perhaps best known for their swordsmanship with a katana (kenjutsu), kyūjutsu was actually considered a more vital skill for a significant portion of Japanese history.

_Kyūdō or way of the bow_, s a modern Japanese martial art (gendai budō); kyudo practitioners are referred to as kyudoka. Kyudo is based on kyūjutsu (art of archery), which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan.

_Judo or most known as the 'gentle way'_ is a modern martial art, combat sport and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the object is to either throw or takedown one's opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue one's opponent with a grappling maneuver, or force an opponent to submit by joint locking or by executing a strangle hold or choke.

_Taekwondo _is a Korean martial art and the national sport of South Korea. In Korean, tae means _'to strike or break with foot'_; kwon means 'to strike or break with fist'; and do means 'way', 'method', or 'path'. Thus, taekwondo may be loosely translated as '_the way of the hand and the foot.'_ It combines combat techniques, self-defense, sport, exercise, and in some cases meditation and philosophy.

_Jujutsu_ is a Japanese martial art and a method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon, or only a short weapon. 'Jū' can be translated to mean 'gentle, supple, flexible, pliable, or yielding.' 'Jutsu' can be translated to mean 'art' or 'technique' and represents manipulating the opponent's force against himself rather than confronting it with one's own force.

_Kenjutsu meaning 'the method, or technique, of the sword.'_ This is opposed to kendo, which means the way of the sword.

_Nitōjutsu_ A distinguishing feature of many kenjutsu syllabi is the use of a paired katana or daitō and wakizashi or shōtō commonly referred to as nitōjutsu (two sword methods). Styles that teach it are called nitōryū (two sword school); contrast ittō-ryū (one sword school).

And for the students who aims a more modern sports, Asano offers the following:

Tennis is a sport usually played between two players (singles) or between two teams of two players each (doubles). Asano joins every year the Inter High Tournament from all over Japan. Asano has a variety of tennis players who are well-known in the Japanese School sports. The famous Buchou – or Captain Tezuka leads the Tennis players to their 2nd consecutive National championship.

Fencing, which is also known as olympic fencing to distinguish it from historical fencing, is a family of combat sports using bladed weapons. It is usually practised with the help of a sword or mini-blade. The elite or the upper classmen are enrolled and enjoys Fencing as their passing time.

Soccer or Association football, more commonly known as football or soccer, is a sport played between two teams of eleven players with a spherical ball. Asano had won the previous year in the lead of the famous Izumi Takuto as the Captain. They have never take soccer seriously - but Izumi-san's passion and power made them all aware of the sports. Izumi-san then was called the _'Captain Tsubasa'_ of Asano.

Basketball is a team sport, the objective being to shoot a ball through a basket horizontally positioned to score points while following a set of rules. The school had joins the Inter High and won a Second Place with the lead of the Captain Akagi. The school does have troublesome students too and the teachers are happy that sports made its way to their troublesome students.

And during summer vacation about thirty students go abroad to attend an intensive English program. Every year the school accepts three to five students from abroad to study at the school. They are exchange students on the Rotary Youth Exchange Program, AFS (American Field Service), or other organizations. They not only learn Japanese but also enjoy Japanese culture, which is in many cases very different from their own.

But the thing that differs Asano High to all Japanese school is its very rare and precious collection.

A collection of good looking – to the point of nearly blinding all students and teachers.

Asano is renowned to be the modern wonder of the worlds for having the rare collections.

Yes, it is an all Boy's School, but one cant help but feel like they've arrived in Heaven and in an Angel's breathe whenever they come here.

The nearby all girl's school and co-ed school will take their time to go to Asano High just to take a glimpse of the four beautiful boys. Pictures are circulating the campuses, the photography club as always is booming their business with the rare 'shots' of the Prince of the Roses.

The Journalism Club have articles circulating not only inside the Asano High but for all campuses located in Yokohama.

Scouts – model scouts and actor scouts can be seen lurking around the school.

Even the boys inside Asano cant help but be mesmerized everyday seeing their beautiful angels.

The Rosenstolz.

The Pride of the Roses.

Lord Orpherus Fürst von Marmelade nahe Görz. Orpherus is nicknamed 'Orphe' by his close friends. The people at Asano calls him _'The Ultimate Spear'_. For his tongue is famous for being sharp and blunt.

He can insult you and be done with it. He doesn't care about his looks and the prestige of his lineage or his ancestors who are known Viscount and Viscountess. He has a beautiful mane of pale yellow hair and blue eyes. From a German descent and known as the Heir of their family. He takes the student council president post seriously and will take care of his friends in time of need.

Though he is very strict and sharp. And he cant be persuaded - well according to the rumors only Wolfram and Ed can persuade him – especially if the two Prince's will look at him with those eyes. He acts as the 'mother' of the group.

Lord Eduard Markgraf von Sekt nahe Braunschweig. Eduard is nicknamed 'Ed' by most of the people around him. Mild, friendly and level-headed. He always looks out for their day to day well-being. He has a ready smile and greets everyone like friends. He rarely displays anger, but everyone is afraid of him.

Ed is known as _'The Ultimate Shield'_, for he is very protective and acts as the 'father' of the group. Half German and Half British. Two different origins makes up a cool collected young man with chocolate brown hair and pale green eyes. Ed can be seen around animals a lot and tends to be seen either at the biology lab or at the animal veterinary section of the building. Many of the students adore Ed for he is 'reachable' and 'friendly'.

And then there's another beauty to the group. More like a manly beauty. Lord Ludwig Herzog von Mohn nahe Liechtenstein. Ludwig is often nicknamed as 'Lui' by the people around him, though most still refer to him as Ludwig because they are afraid of him or revere him. He is known throughout the school and outside the school as 'The Mad Dog'.

Lui is strong and thus the nickname MAD DOG. He may be handsome with long raven violet hair and silver eyes but he is feared by most of the upperclassmen. The Mad dog. Pretty and confident in his words and in his fighting skills. One of the _Rosenstolz _pretty boys but has the scariest fighting skills.

And finally, the most treasured and most sought after mysterious Rose Prince ~ Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. Known as the Demon Prince. He has the face of an angel but the mouth of a demon. He hates 'Homo' the most and will be very vulgar about it. He doesn't care who hears him or whatever the articles wrote about him – just as long as they don't link him to anyone. He is famous for being a 'Man-Hater' or to be more précised 'Homo-Hater'.

For the pass sixteen years of his life, he had been called beautiful, pretty and so many have attempt to kidnap him, abducts him, rapes him. Good thing that his father is a very well known business tycoon – Bob von Wincott.

It was rumored that he takes after his mother and that he is from a foreign lineage – after all he has an amazing sun-kissed blinding blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Rumor has it that his mother doesn't want to do anything with him and left him to his father – Bob. And Bob is still very much in love with his 'wife' didn't change their son's surname. Thus the name Wolfram von Bielefeld.

The rumors and gossips are full of Wolfram's mysterious parentage and origins. Many also have assumptions that he is SCARLET – the famous German-British singer that rocks the whole world with his song – but they can never have proof.

SCARLET is as mysterious as his name.

He appears at concert with heavy make-up and always in a Ōji Lolita or Ōji-sama – Prince fashion. He appears always in blouses and shirts, knickerbockers and other styles of short trousers, knee high socks, top hats, and newsboy caps. The colors usually used are black, white, blue and burgundy, though SCARLET tends to have his favorite Royal Blue and Bordeaux Red fashion.

His song touches the heart of millions – ballad, rock, pop or even a simple classic song. Whenever he sings his voices reaches out each one's soul…

Wolfram von Bielefeld and SCARLET.

The similarity between the two ends at the face.

For Wolfram von Bielefeld has the foulest of mouth and can never be sweet. He is vulgar and will use dirty fingers when pissed. He hates to be touched and hates to be courted. They all known he had girlfriends from other schools but it always end up in a heartbreak.

Ed and Lui told them that the girls are delusional regarding Wolfram. They all think of him as someone so beautiful and forgets that he is only human.

Whereas SCARLET is an enigma. A mystique allure to them all. He can be seen as shy, sweet, and emotional. His songs have fire and passion. Turbulent desire… its as if its conveying a message of a lost long memories...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Asano High**

**Afternoon at Room 1A**

**.**

Afternoon at Asano High can mean two things only: Lunch and Practice.

Lunch for those students who for the meantime doesn't have any scheduled practice on their particular sports and club activities.

And Asano High does have one of the finest 'school food' on their menu at the cafeteria. The Asano High Cafeteria is well known for its five star hotel like servings, such as: Fresh-picked, seasonal, organic foods. first-rate eats like chilled blueberry soup, BBQ chicken wings, organic sweet potato fries, and garlic green beans.

The first week that the cafeterias offered sushi, the Japanese delicacy sold out. The students savored traditional California rolls, vegetarian rolls, and spicy shrimp.

Spaghetti Somalia — pasta, potatoes, and carrots — and bánh mì — a Vietnamese sandwich on a hard roll stuffed with turkey or ham, carrots, radishes, a sweet vinagery dressing, and freshly chopped cilantro.

And it serves All Classic American Breakfast, two organic eggs with hash browns and your choice of maple-glazed bison sausage, thick-sliced bacon, or a slab of slow-roasted pit ham. Includes toast and a side of fresh fruit.

Vegetable Frittata. A mix of sautéed, fresh seasonal vegetables with 2 whipped organic eggs and shredded mozzarella. Served with a side of toast and fresh seasonal fruit.

All in all, the Asano High Cafeteria are exclusive but for some students who have their bento – the school garden and yard are the best for them to eat – the wide trees of cherry blossoms are everywhere. Asano High has gardens after gardens.

At class 1A, the students wouldn't like to eat at the cafeteria – sure they have money – but it would be a waste of time especially when the Pride of the Roses are here at the classroom eating their bento.

Lui is eating his usual Tuna and Egg sandwich and Oikawa Harumi is there eating with the group – as usual Orphe and Ed isnt at the classroom and is currently at the Student Council Office – wasting their time yet again to the student problems.

Oikawa Harumi is the rumored 'boyfriend' of Lui. Oikawa is ordinary looking, so ordinary that you wouldn't even look at him twice or even thrice or even a fourth look. He has a natural light black hair that looks a little bit brown and a pale light brown eyes. Oikawa is too ordinary and yet here he is – eating his bento with the Rosenstolz as if it is the most ordinary thing to do.

'Bielefeld-Kun, Asashi-Sensei is calling you at the PhyEd room,' said a young boy with trembling hands. He is after all talking to the Demon Prince.

Wolfram raised his head from his bento, his Aunt Sharon who is currently living with him made it sure that he has a bento to eat. For her school cafeteria are great but they don't give love while they cook, so it is her personal resolution that he has a bento to eat everyday.

'HAH? The hell does he want with me?' Wolfram asked while his mouth is full of frankfurter in a shape of an octopus.

Lui sighs and pulls his face, 'Don't just say 'Hah' with that face. What a waste to a beautiful face.' The other students snickers and smiles. Well, they are used to the Demon Prince though it still shocks them whenever the Prince talks in his usual casual vulgarity.

'Che! Like I want them to call me beautiful!' Wolfram said and stands – wiping his uniform with his hands. Ed smiles while eating his sandwich – Wolfram will always be Wolfram.

'What seems to be your problem this time?' Harumi asked in a small voice curiously. It's a rare circumstance that Asashi-Sensia of the Physical Education calls for Wolfram. Wolfram maybe from the Art Club but he never neglects his Physical Education classes – more Wolfram and Lui are at par if its about sports.

'I don't know. I did good with the Exams and Exam Assessment – crap! Must be that I didn't take the test seriously.'

Harumi gave a small smile that makes his face sweet, Lui then blocks the others to see that smile.

Lui snickers at Wolfram, 'Well good luck.'

Wolfram smirks and before exiting the classroom raises his hand and shows a dirty finger.

Lui and Harumi sighs once again and so are the other students.

Truly – what a waste for a beautiful face.

'The gap between his personality and his looks are so wide… oceans – no make that worlds apart,' Harumi said and the others agrees.

Lui mused and let out a small chuckles that made the others looks at him.

'Hehhhh… that maybe true…. but don't underestimate him. He isn't called a Demon Prince for nothing…'

'Huh?

'He may be beautiful and all… but between me and him… he is the most violent among us.'

Lui smirks and shambles' Harumi's hair.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Asano High**

**Physical Education Gym, located at the Far South of the School**

**Near the School Infirmary**

**.**

Wolfram stares at the people inside the gym.

He leans casually at the door and folded his arms, his vein obviously popping out of his head.

.

.

.

'So what the fuck is this? What the hell are you guys doing here?' Wolfram asked casually in his most icy voice.

The men inside the gym snickers at each other – giving high five and flexing their muscles. The one with the muscular body approaches him slowly, with a devious smirk on his face. He recognizes the man – this is the stupid douchebag who proposed to him a few weeks ago. He usually doesn't remember their faces but this one was persistent and only stops when Orpheus warms them about the school policy.

'Well… sensei was sick and he told us to be his substitute for a while.'

Wolfram leans more backward and tries to nudge the door open when he heard a click from the outside.

_Fuck – locking the Gym from the outside._

The other guys then slowly approaches him – with a dirty looks on their faces, 'Nee Bielefeld-kun… you are the prettiest boy and the most sough after… we are tired of this boys school life…' this one snickers and licks his lips dirtily.

The one in his right smiles at him, 'We cant you know, keep on jerking off… we need a hot one – a real hole… will you be our partner?'

Wolfram didn't move from his spot and sneers at them with loathing, 'Fuck off. I don't have the equipment to be your substitute. I am not a girl. If you want some hole – go fuck each other.'

The five boys smiles at each other and let out a dirty chuckles.

'Ahhh! Don't worry, don't worry, with you we can get all hard and you have two holes…'

'And besides Bielefeld-kun, we would never get hard with each other – but with you – just you picture can get us all in a major hard-on.'

The man with the same muscular build to his left grins at him, 'Lord Orphe and Lord Ed are pretty too but they have giants behind them and Lui is no good – he is the attacker and we will all die with him.'

The men chuckles and some are beginning to unbuttons their shirts.

'So… Bielefeld-kun … okay nee?'

They slowly approaches him – trapping him inside the gym. There are two well build guys at his either sides and three at his front. Base on their build – they are either from the football or the soccer club.

He hates this.

He bowed his head.

The men snickers – they think that this is their lucky day.

After all what can a little Prince do? He may have a bad mouth but he has a slender body, a tiny waist and a pretty face…

And all of them are well build – all actually doesn't want to share Bielefeld but they need to make a drastic measure or they wouldn't have the Prince to themselves.

Wolfram bows and mumbles, 'This is what I hate about boys schools… everyone is sick… five against one…'

They could hear him and the group let out a snicker, 'Nee Bielefeld-kun … five of us and only you… if you don't want to get hurt…'

Wolfram raise his face. They all grin.

They can see an absolute defeat on that beautiful face of an angel.

'You guys are absolutely correct… five of you and little ol' me…'

This is easy.

The boys then unbuttons their uniform and the three even unzips their pants.

'I'll probably overpowered and raped – gang banged by all of you… it seems there's nothing I can do…'

The men smiles.

So easy…

Wolfram let out the most beautiful smile, 'Sure… lets all play… I'm getting bored.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**Asano High**

**Student Council Office**

**.**

Orpheus let out a sigh of tiredness and looks at the bunch of papers on his table.

The papers are documents regarding the students activities, school budgets, new rules and regulations, and so many more concerning the students of their school.

Being in an elite school isnt a child's play. Even if they are the Student Council Committee they are still bombarded everyday with request and petitions from the different clubs of the School.

Ed smiles and hands Orpheus a cup of green tea, 'Here drink this.'

Orpheus smiles and drinks the tea but stops when Ed massages his shoulder.

'You need to relax you know,' Ed said in his seductive voice. Orpheus slaps his hands and snorted.

'Touch me again and I'll kill you Ed.'

Ed chuckles and was about to say something when the door opens and enters Lui and Harumi.

Orpheus let out another sigh and in a tight strict voice, 'How many times do I have to tell you not to enter without knocking!'

'Ehhh? Are we bothering you? We didn't stop you in your 'happy time' right?' Lui said and let out a snicker to Ed.

Orpheus veins pops – if he take the bait and argued with Lui he will lose. He is tired and they are not helping.

'What do you want?'

Ed smiles and seats at the student council sofa, 'Did Wolf went here? He was gone too long.'

'Why? Where did he go?' Orpheus asks while looking at the papers.

Harumi seats stiffly and nods at Ed when the later offers him a cup of green tea, 'He – he was called by Asashi-Sensei at the Gym.'

'What?'

They all look at Orpheus.

'Why?'

'Asashi-Sensei calls the faculty awhile ago saying he had the flu…'

Ed, Harumi and Lui looks at each other and got up.

'What?'

'How long was he gone?'

'About an hour! Shit! I should have come with him!'

'Its not your fault. Please lets go now! We need to go to the gym.'

'Wait – hold on! Don't panic. Call Wolf's mobile!' Ed said and Orpheus nodded. He reaches for his mobile with trembling fingers.

Orpheus' heart is thumping.

They need to know what happen.

Anything can happen in an hour.

Please.

Please.

He keeps on praying while browsing his mobile's contacts:

_Daisuke Watanabe_

_Daisuke Hayashi_

_Dame Akaba_

_Deshi Otoya_

_Dekiva Wataru_

_Demon Prince_

'There!' Orpheus then click the call button.

RING.

RING.

RING.

RING.

'Dammit Wolf! Answer the phone!'

RING.

RING.

'Hello?'

'Wolfram! Where are you? What happen? Who called you? Are you okay? Where are you?'

'Slow down Orphe. I'm okay…'

'Why are you breathing heavily?'

'Exercise.'

.

.

.

Orpheus pales.

He knows this…

He knows when Wolfram says those words…

No!

No!

No Please!

Not again!

Oh Wolfram!

Ed, Harumi and Lui looks at him.

'Wolfram… are you hurt?'

'I'm okay.'

'… Wolfram what happen?'

'There were five guys Orphe…'

Orpheus' heart almost stops.

Oh! Please! Not again!

Wolfram! Oh Wolfram!

'Tell me Wolf… did you get hurt?'

'… hmmm… a few scratches…'

'Where?'

'I think at my face…'

'WHAT? Fuck go to the infirmary at once!'

'Its okay Orphe…'

'No! Go there! You need to be treated!'

Orpheus heard a weak chuckles, 'I'm okay really…'

'… Wolfram… did – did… did it hurt you?'

'No. I mean – sure a little… its been awhile.'

.

.

.

'Are they dead?'

'Hmmm… let's see,' Wolfram at the other side of the phone call looks at the men sprawling with blood all over them.

'I think they are alive. I mean, they are breathing – though shallow. I just broke five ribs, noses, fingers, arms and oh – I aim at their dicks too. It will take a while or maybe they wont have any more children in the future.'

Orpheus pales once more.

Not again!

'Go to the infirmary Wolfram and let the doctor treat your wounds. Left them there. I'll send Lui and Ed there.'

'Why should I go? I mean I only scratch my face-'

'Because your face is the only redeeming thing on your body! Now go!'

'Che!'

Wolfram snaps his mobile off and looks at the bloody pulp at the floor. He smirks and flicks his hair.

'Fucking morons,' he steps on the arm of the man who scratches his face. 'Ughhh'

'Die.'

He said and steps on the broken arms.

When he saw the other one crawling he moves and grips the hair, 'Next time you mess with me – I will kill all of you. Don't dare forget that. I will kill each one of you.'

He said and bangs the head of the person on the floor.

He moves to the Gym door and let out a sigh 'Yah!' and kicks the door opens.

It must be someone the five ugly douchebags threatened to lock the door.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**Asano High**

**Infirmary**

**.**

Wolfram knocks at the door.

After a few seconds with no answer he walks inside.

It seems there's no doctor.

He went towards the cabinet with bandages and raises his hand to reach the top drawer. Usually the doctor left the bandages here.

_Damn!_

He whispers, the cabinet is high. He maybe sixteen years old but his height is still five feet and nine inches only. The cabinet is too high.

'Here.'

Wolfram gasped when a hand reaches out and opens the cabinet drawer.

Wolfram turns around and was face to face with the most handsome Japanese doctor he had ever seen in his life.

'You're not the sensei…'

The sensei smiles at him and pulls out a chair, 'Here seat. No. I am the new doctor. Aikawa-Sensei applies for a maternity leave. I am her substitute.'

Wolfram nods and seats at the chair.

He observes the doctor.

This is the first time he had seen someone so… so different.

Different in terms that this man – didn't spare him a glance.

Most of the men and women – young and old would look at him with awe. But this one didn't even bother to look at him.

'Where did you get that scratch?' he asked him.

'Oh. Ah… Gym.' Wolfram shook his head and mentally slaps his face.

What the hell is wrong with him?

This isnt the first time he sees a double black.

Japanese are full of them.

But this one looks different from all the Japanese men he knew.

Black Hair… like a Raven's wings

Black Eyes… like the obsidian volcanic rock.

He may be the doctor and in white lab coat but he can see that inside the coat are all black clothes.

'This may sting a little,' the doctor warns him and carefully applies a disinfectant in his wounds.

'Ouch!'

He glares at the doctor who just smiles at him.

His heart skips.

_What the hell?_

And in a few minutes, the doctor treats his wounds and put a small bandage on his cheek.

'Are there anything else?'

'No. I'm okay now.'

'Then I hope I wont be seeing you with wounds again. You have a handsome face.'

'Sorry?'

'What? Did I say that wrong?'

'N-No… I mean… thank you.'

Wolfram was stunned.

All his life – everyone keeps on telling him how beautiful, pretty and gorgeous he is – but never once he was called handsome.

For them handsome are for men… for young boys.

And he appreciates it that this doctor calls him handsome.

He let out a smile and went to the door.

'Thanks sensei…?'

'Yuuri. Shibuya Yuuri.'

The doctors smiles at him once again and his heart skips a beat.

He shrug his shoulder, he might have fight so much that his adrenalin is pumping.

'Thanks Shibuya-Sensei.'

And with that he left the infirmary

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

'Wolfram…' Yuuri whispered and looks at his hand.

The hand that touches Wolfram's cheek…

'I found you.'

He moves towards the window and saw Wolfram walking outside to go to the main building.

He put his hand inside his pocket and pulls out his iPod.

.

.

.

_I will forget you._

_Starting today,_

_I don't know you._

_I have never seen you._

_We never even walked pass each other._

_I'm okay._

_I forgot everything._

_I'm happy with my busy life._

_I've met a great person too._

_._

_Love is always like this._

_It fades away after some time._

_Can't even remember it, Oh._

_._

_When love goes away, another love comes again._

_It definitely will._

_Even if it hurts now, it will hear a little later._

_It will forget. I will too._

_._

_It's not difficult. _

_I will forget everything after today._

_I'm just getting used to my changed life._

_Oh~ No._

_._

_Love is always like this._

_It fades away after some time._

_Can't even remember it._

_Yes~_

_._

_I will erase everything._

_I definitely will._

_._

_When love goes away, another love comes again._

_It definitely will._

_Even if tears fall now, I will smile a little later._

_I will (now) forget you (now)._

_Just like a wound heals…_

_I will._

_I will._

_I will forget you._

.

.

.

Wolfram's voice fades as the music fades…

'No Wolfram… I will return everything to you… you are not to forget me… I will bring you back to me.'

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Author's Note:

I love the anime _**Meine Liebe**_. Hot men. Hot personality. Everything hot! The names might be familiar to all of you because the names are from the anime/manga Meine_Liebe. But that is only the thing that I've used. All personality and characters are originally made by me :) I just love their name and their faces. Kekekeke

Regarding the School **– Asano High School does EXIST.** Though I created a whole different world around it. I've put more 'prestige' in their academics. ^_^ Hope you wont mind.

And if you by any chance wondering why I made the school sounds so detailed – I love school! I miss school! I miss my senior highschool! Where all I did was sleep! Kekekeke! Anyway – what I meant is – I want all of you to be familiarize with the school and the awesomeness of it. *evil grin* and also I wanted to depict the place as natural as possible. Like its really there! It exist! Its there at the map of Japan.

Hmmm… some names might be familiar to you… Kekeke… I wont be putting it here – because I want you to search for it. Kekeke… *evil grin*

* Disclaimer: I do not own the songs: **I Will.. Forget You… **

All rights belong solely to the lyricist: **Shusui, Thomas G'son** and band **CN Blue: Jung Yong Hwa Lee Jong Hyun Kang Min Hyuk Lee Jung Shin**

_And neither do I make any money from this story._


	3. Chapter 3

.

Thank you so much once again for loving SCARLET and his profanity behaviour. I do tell him to be gentle and behave a little – but I only got a hump and a grunt from him and Wulfric.

Sheesh! Those two create havoc and mayhem in the house. Adam, Yuuto and Angel are their favorite 'fire targets' – those three are the board (though for the life of Adam and Yuuto they don't know how ANGEL able to avoid the attack – blind that he is *kekekeke*) and I'm so sorry but Carlos and Chris after their mission is now here ~ attacking the two. And for those who questions there whereabouts in Wolfram's Choice the EVIL TWINS will make an appearance – so please don't worry.

The more patient and though I can see their angry veins popping out: Mika-chan, Gen-chan and Lex-chan are so ever sweet and patient and those three are Scarlet and Wulfric's 'GIANT Bodyguards)

Oh and please wait for the Heart of Promise – after this is that one. I have solved the long mystery of that chapter. Kekekeke… Thank you.

.

* * *

**Note 1st: Please be advised/ reminded once again that ENGLISH is not my natural language (not even my 2nd language) **but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.

We (writers here) have no EDITORS or if you are asking for me to have a BETA – nope. I'm a brat and I do not pay them to disturb their peace.

**Note 2nd: If you do not like the story please feel free to read another.** Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story.

No need to be rude.

Thank you.

.

* * *

_._

_Angel this is for you… I miss you and I love you. I know you would be calling me more_

'_Papa' rather than 'Mama' soon._

_Don't worry I would ready my swords, knives and flame thrower to who ever would make you cry…_

_._

* * *

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou**.

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer/ author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer/ production).

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Past and The Present**

'_**Some people say the worst way to miss someone is when they are right next to you and you know**_

_**you can't have them, but it's worse when you thought you didn't want them anymore**_

_**and then all of a sudden you realize you can't live without them.'**_

**.**

.

.

O2 Academy Leeds ~ Cookridge Street, Leeds, West Yorkshire, United Kingdom.

.

Yuuri looks at his invitation:

.

**_An Evening with SCARLET_**

**_29th of July_**

**_7pm_**

**_O2 Academy Leeds_**

.

The invitation was beautiful, classic with decorative gothic – avant-garde linings. It was an invitation for VIPs only and for close-friends. Shori gave him the invitation. He knows how his brother got it – Bob.

The Maou of Earth… and currently Wolfram a.k.a. Scarlet's father.

He and Bob haven't had a serious talk.

He only came here to Earth to visit someone…

Shori gave him the invitation six months ago when his brother slam opens the door to the throne room and announce to the world that his Wolfram is alive.

And he gave an invitation for Scarlet's last concert for the year.

He once again looks at the invitation.

Beautiful.

Ghostly.

It was so poignant that he felt so much emotions swirling inside of him.

It was all in Black but what catches one's attention is the Blue Rose.

He knows SCARLET is a deep red… a Bordeaux kind of red… deep… penetrating and astounding at the same time…

So the color Blue of the rose gave something more deeper… something… something that speaks of the past…

Being the Maou for so twenty so many years had gave him more knowledge and he learn to distinguish and understands symbols, from art, color, letters, gestures and forms. He had learn from Shin Makoku culture to Earth culture the significance of each themes and color.

So that's why he was pondering at the Blue Rose…

Blue roses… often portrayed in literature and art as a symbol of love and prosperity to those who seek it, do not exist in nature as a result of genetic limitations being imposed upon natural variance.

In some cultures, blue roses are traditionally associated with royal blood, and thus the blue rose can also denote regal majesty and splendor. In Chinese folklore, the blue rose signifies hope against unattainable love…

Unattainable love…

Due to the absence in nature of blue roses they have come to symbolize mystery and longing to attain the impossible with some cultures go so far as to say that the holder of a blue rose will have his wishes granted.

Blue…

Royal Blue…

Blaue Blume… The German for Blue Flower… Shin Makoku has this kind of flower… but not inside the Blood Pledge Castle…

Lady Cheri told him and Greta long ago that Blaue Blume is the most saddest flower in the Kingdom… Though, yes, it is the central symbol of Inspiration… but at the same time the real meaning of the flower is somewhat lonely and depressing…

It stands for desire, love, and the metaphysical striving for the infinite and unreachable.

The meaning gave thump inside his heart.

A flutter…

A butterfly dance inside of him.

Unreachable love…

But at the same time striving for the infinite.

He was fascinated by it…

He was captured by it…

The color blue and its meaning…

He had read from the Origins here on Earth that the Blue Flower is from the German author Novalis who first used the symbol in his unfinished Bildungsroman, entitled _Heinrich von Ofterdingen_. After contemplating a meeting with a stranger, the young Heinrich von Ofterdingen dreams about blue flower which call to him and absorb his attention.

.

.

.

And just like Heinrich… he is absorbed by it… for he knows the other side of the Rose.

Wolfram.

Just the name Wolfram would send shiver and loneliness inside of him.

His husband.

The man he had wanted to spend his life with.

The brave soldier who gave him his life, honor, sword, fire and body.

The brave Fire Mazoku that gave him his love and the sweetest 'I do…'

The man he had betrayed…

.

.

.

He looks at the invitation – 29th of July.

His birthday.

Yuri is July in Shin Makoku…

He doesn't know who handles Wolfram's tour and concert but for it to be a one last concert for that year and to put that date on his own birthday – he doesn't know.

Coincidence?

No…

There is no such thing as coincidence in this world… there is only the inevitable… there is only fate.

A destiny that binds.

He went inside the O2 Academy Leeds.

The O2 Academy Leeds, formerly known as the Leeds Academy is a music venue situated in Leeds intended as a larger music venue for the city. It is run by the Academy Music Group and follows in-line with their other music venues around the UK. The Academy was nominated for the TPi Awards 2010 for the country's favourite venue.

Shori had told him that his parents watches some of the best musician performs here.

The venue opened in 1992 as the Town and Country Club and between 1992 and 2000 staged gigs by artists such as Blur, David Bowie, Robbie Williams, The Stereophonics, East 17 and The Stone Roses. The venue however closed in 2000.

The Venue itself has a large room accommodating 2,300 guests, including a balcony which can hold 500 people. There is also a basement room for gigs by up and coming bands which will accommodate 400 guests.

He smiles.

His parents is his source of comfort.

They were there when all he wanted to do is cry and cry and stop working, stop moving.

His heart breaks a million pieces every time… no matter where he was.

His tears will flow – when they are simply walking the park.

His tears will flow – when they are watching a movie.

His tears will flow – when they are in the meeting room.

His tears will flow – when they are in the dining room.

The sky will darken and a shower of little dancing rain will drizzle the land.

The guest or whoever is in his presence will only look at him and smile sadly.

The whole Kingdom knows…

The people on Earth doesn't – so they look at him.

A grown up man – with tears on his eyes.

.

.

.

He went inside and settles down on the VIP seat reserved for him.

The whole place is pack.

People are whispering.

People are excited to hear the 'Angelic Voice' of a sad Prince.

He had read so many articles regarding Scarlet – aside that his very own nationality and personal life is private – he had gave the world so much from his music.

SCARLET's voice is categorised as countertenor. A countertenor is a male singing voice whose vocal range is equivalent to that of a contralto, mezzo-soprano, or (less frequently) a soprano, usually through use of falsetto, or far more rarely than normal, modal voice. A pre-pubescent male who has this ability is called a treble.

This term is used exclusively in the context of the classical vocal tradition, although numerous popular music artists also prefer employing falsetto.

Initially, critics suggested that his vocals were more developed and intriguing than his songwriting, a sentiment with which Scarlet's Manager agreed.

Scarlet's first album is of the soul genre, with lyrics describing heartbreak and relationship and of falling into the past… He had heard them and it broke his heart.

Its as if Scarlet is the soul himself of Wolfram's voices from the past.

By the beginning of 2011, listeners and critics started to describe Scarlet as unique. All Music wrote that 'SCARLET is simply too magical to compare him to anyone.'

Many British and English singers ~ male and female had cited their desire to collaborate with the mysterious singer-child.

American singer Beyoncé Knowles cited SCARLET as one of the influences for her fourth album, _4_.

Madonna expressed a desire to collaborate with SCARLET, commenting; _'I think he's brilliant, beautiful and I love him'._

Celine Dion performed 'WHITE DOVE' at her show at the Colosseum at Caesars Palace, after telling the crowd, _'I love SCARLET so much. He may be a child of fifteen years but he's simply amazing.'_

J. J. Burnel of The Stranglers is also a fan, stating; _'He had me riveted... Of course he's a HE and I think a child and normally that would turn me off because it's too commercial. But I was seriously impressed'_

Dave Grohl of Foo Fighters and Nirvana has repeatedly praised SCARLET in interviews.

In February 2012, SCARLET was listed at number five on VH1′s 100 Greatest Men In Music.

In April 2012, American magazine TIME named SCARLET as one of the 100 most influential people in the world in terms of Music and Lyrics.

People named him one of 2012 Most Beautiful at Every Age.

And that is what all have agreed.

Scarlet has the most unique and haunting beauty.

A classic face of an Angel…

Sun kissed honeyed blonde hair and a mysterious lonely sad Emerald Green Eyes.

But his face isnt the only one that had gathered everyone's attention.

It's SCARLET's aura…

His demeanour… He walks, talks, looks like a Royalty.

The way he carries himself, the way he talks, the way he raise his proud chin and raise those delicate yet beautiful eyebrow.

Yes, Scarlet has always been appeared before them in Gothic Boy or Prince. Ōji or Ōji-sama, meaning 'prince' fashion that is mostly a fashion in Japanese culture and the old Victorian era of young boys.

SCARLET always appears before them in blouses and shirts, knickerbockers and other styles of short trousers, knee high socks, top hats, and newsboy caps. In heavy royal blue, dark blue, bloody red and white color.

His makeup isnt like the other 'Gothic Emo Fashion' it was more subtle that gives his eyes so much emotion and power…

Its as if his eyes is the mirror through his soul.

A beautiful eyes that keeps on haunting and pleading…

But what amazes them all is his voice…

A beautiful angelic voice that captivates anyone who hears it…

SCARLET ~ Double Black.

Many have been intrigued at the title of the song and its meaning…

Its full of longing… suffering… and its as if the music is calling to someone…

Pleading and telling them to love him…

.

_'Stay by my side, don't go! Gaze only at me_

_My heart burns with the love I have for you_

_By embracing one another, we won't be separated._

_Nobody can break us apart._

_Even if I defy any god,_

_Even if I lose my life_

_Just as long as I have only you...'_

_._

Double Black ~ _'is a fragile piano ballad which really shows off SCARLET's wonderful voice to its best effect - almost cracking with emotion at times, he really lives the lyrics.'_

.

.

.

The hall then dims, people screams, begs, shouts for the little Angel that change the meaning of 'love & painful songs' forever in the hearts of millions.

A sad keys of piano then sounded…

As each keys was being softly caress… Yuuri felt something…

Something so powerful…

So painful.

Its as if his whole being is being suffocated.

Being crash.

He knows…

He knows that the next thing he'll hear is his voice…

His husband's voice…

.

.

.

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_._

_._

_._

Yuuri raises his hand and covers his mouth…

He wanted to shout…

He wanted to cry…

His heart is being pierce – by something so powerful…

.

WOLFRAM

.

.

.

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak,_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_._

The voice of his Angel…

The voice that gives so much soul and meaning to the words…

He felt his chest being grip so tight…

.

.

.

Wolfram…

.

.

.

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

_._

Yuuri closes his eyes… not allowing any tears to fall. He bites his lips so tight.

He then sees his hands… shaking…

Thirty years…

Fifteen years…

So many years had been wasted…

'_Damn you Shinou. Damn you Murata… you should have told me… I should be the one who should have taken care of him… he is mine.'_

_._

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_._

_._

_._

Those were the words he told the Great Sage, Murata Ken and the Original King, Shinou Heika.

.

.

.

_When I lay with you_

_I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you here forever_

_You and me together_

_Nothing is better_

_._

_'Cause there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

_._

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_._

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Where it felt something die_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_._

_._

_._

But he wasn't there… he wasn't there when Wolfram was born.

He wasn't there when Wolfram first open his eyes…

Oh how he felt so torn and so useless…

To see those beautiful Emerald Green Eyes…

.

.

.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_

_Even now when we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_._

_._

_._

To see Wolfram's first smile…

His first laughter…

.

.

.

_I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_._

_._

_._

But then Murata Ken told him in a cold voice, 'And what? Make him your son? Make him fall for you? Once again? And then Von Bielefeld-Kyo wouldn't have a choice…'

.

.

.

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Where it felt something die_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!_

_._

_Oh noooo_

_Let it burn, oh_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

.

.

.

'This is his life now Shibuya. Without you. Without you controlling him. Without someone controlling his life. This is his chance to choose what life he wants and what life he would embrace… you are not allowed to interfere…'

.

.

.

The audience applause and cheers.

Yes, Wolfram ~ SCARLET has his audience in his palms.

They are all excited.

He can see all the excitement of each individuals.

He was amazed.

Old. Young. Teenagers. Man. Woman.

They are all here…

'My next song, I like this song… when I wrote this I felt something inside of my heart. A shout saying that 'sure forget that Wimp… there's nothing good if you hold on…' as you all must have known – I keep on fighting and bickering on this Wimp inside of my dreams…'

The audience laughs and cheers.

Wolfram chuckles and smiles.

Many 'awe' and sighs when he smiles.

Its as if an Angel from Heaven smiles upon them…

He cant blame them…

When he first saw his husband, the only words he had ever uttered was, 'Bishonen…'

The most beautiful… handsome man he had ever seen. So handsome that he can even wake up the dead – or rather the dying.

'…and I must tell you he is one Wimpy Asshole…' Wolfram continued that makes his heart flutter.

WIMP.

The most beautiful words ever invented.

.

.

.

The whole place dims once more… a guitar was played together with Wolfram's piano…

Wolfram is very talented…

He knows that Wolfram plays the piano but he had never seen it.

For the past – they were busy…

Busy with so many things…

.

.

.

'_I will forget you._

_Starting today,_

_I don't know you._

_I have never seen you._

_We never even walked pass each other._

_I'm okay._

_I forgot everything._

_I'm happy with my busy life._

_I've met a great person too._

_._

_Love is always like this._

_It fades away after some time._

_Can't even remember it, Oh._

_._

_When love goes away, another love comes again._

_It definitely will._

_Even if it hurts now, it will hear a little later._

_It will forget. I will too._

_._

_It's not difficult. _

_I will forget everything after today._

_I'm just getting used to my changed life._

_Oh~ No._

_._

.

.

Murata had explained to him the whole situation... at first he felt emptiness… of numbness. Of hurt, and pain and so much emotion that the only thing that gave away his emotion was the swirling chaos of nature…

Crack of lightning and roar of thunders boom the entire Kingdom.

'THE MAOU IS BACK!'

'MAOU HEIKA HAVE MERCY!'

'HEIKA!'

'SHINOU HEIKA HELP US ALL!'

Those were the words the people keep on chanting and praying.

It was nearly thirty years since the last bout of energy and force disturbs the land… Sixteen and thirty years years of barren existence…

He felt like a whirlpool of emotion… He wanted to stay to Earth… but he felt the time there are too short… he felt that everything moves so slowly…

He stays to Shin Makoku and only once a year stays on Earth… for him… Shin Makoku is his home… where his husband lies sleeping peacefully under the Shin Makoku Earth…

He stays…

He remembers…

He grieves still…

For that years – no one had seen the Maou.

Yuuri was as always have the happiest smile and kindness every King will pale in comparison.

He will always have a ready smile, a helping hand… the years had been good to the Maou. He grew into a dashing handsome man… with so much kindness and knowledge…

Its as if the death of the Prince gave a wake up call to the sleeping Maou.

The Young Maou within the death of the Demon Prince grew up.

He had been a force to reckon with – within the Kingdom.

A kind man.

A sweet man.

But something trigger the Maou's hidden darkness.

It can only mean one thing ~ Wolfram.

Wolfram's death had given them so much to mourn for.

.

.

.

Wolfram.

The bravest soldier.

The accidental fiancé…

And the bride of the Maou…

The real Bride of the Maou…

.

.

.

_Love is always like this._

_It fades away after some time._

_Can't even remember it._

_Yes~_

_._

_I will erase everything._

_I definitely will._

_._

_._

_._

'Wolfram… please don't forget me… please find in you soul my other soul…'

.

.

.

_When love goes away, another love comes again._

_It definitely will._

_Even if tears fall now, I will smile a little later._

_I will (now) forget you (now)._

_Just like a wound heals…_

_I will._

_I will._

_I will forget you._

.

.

.

When SCARLET finishes the song, many are teary eyed…

Many holds each other… its as if within those arms they embrace – it gave them strength and a future… a hope.

Many audiences came here not just to admire Scarlet but to listen to his songs…

They don't know how or why – but his lyrics, his music gave so much sadness but at the same time a tiny spark of hope…

Of lost love…

Of forgotten love…

Of abandoned love…

But still – here he is… facing the world with so much strength and power…

Its as if SCARLET is the epitome of the word 'LOST LOVE BUT STILL HOPING…'

Many are intrigued but touched with his music…

A powerful music ~ like a painting…

His songs are full of colors, of images… of fire…

That is what many critics describe his songs.

FIRE WITHIN.

Its as if SCARLET is defying anyone… anything within himself and singing to gave birth to a fire within him.

His song is so powerful, that they all imagine him raising his arms and while singing fire will burst.

.

.

.

'This will be my last song for tonight… Thank you… Thank you so much for being with me for my last concert for this year. Thank you for making my dreams come true… Before I go… someone inside of my dream told me this: _Something once lost will never return…. But I'll not stop moving forward. I'll not regret a single step I had taken. That's why… you must all step up… move on to the future… Show strength and be someone that can live and leave a legacy behind…'_

.

.

.

'_Why do you persistently_

_come to enter inside me?_

_Why do your unconcerned words_

_disturbingly shake my heart? _

_._

_The door stubbornly shuts now_

_At the window is the red moon. Cutting handcuffs_

_If this dripping perspiration..._

_If you could pour out even the living sin for me _

_._

_I don't understand I don't understand_

_You won't give one thing_

_Is this alright with you? _

_._

_To injure To be injured_

_If you could hold me_

_until I die _

_._

_KILL ME, JESUS_

_KILL ME, ANGEL What is it that you want?_

_Even movement won't be obtained, if it continues like this_

_GIVE ME NOTHING_

_GIVE ME EVERYTHING With a love no one else knows,_

_break open this cross,_

_whisper "I love you" _

_._

_Even though the end of the world is coming_

_I no longer fear betrayal or a separation_

_Only by being by my side at once,_

_I understand what it means to be saved _

_._

_It won't reach you It won't reach you_

_Hitting my irritation_

_Seeing only a nightmare_

_All will be forgiven_

_Until we become one_

_I expect there won't be an end _

_._

_KISS ME, JESUS_

_KISS ME, ANGEL If only for my sake_

_that smile and those arms exist_

_GIVE ME NOTHING_

_GIVE ME EVERYTHING The broken shuttlecock is lost_

_I want to lift up your soiled body_

_I merely want to be together _

_._

_But it's a dream with no end …'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The hall is now abandoned.

The cleaners and other hall staff didn't enter the room. Three tall and foreign looking men in black suit guards the entrance.

It can only mean one thing, a super VIP is still inside the room.

Which is weird…

If they want Scarlet then they have to follow the Jaguar Car the singer rides – Scarlet isnt in the Academy anymore.

.

.

.

Yuuri slowly walks upon the stage and touches the piano…

The piano that Wolfram plays…

'Yuuri…' Conrart whispers and looks so sad.

'Conrad… I want him back… I want him here beside me… I want my husband back here in my arms…'

'Yuuri… he isnt… Wolfram anymore…'

'He is Wolfram Conrad.'

Conrart didn't speak. He couldn't even move…

He was in the balcony when the concert started and he too was struck – speechless.

All he wanted to do was go down, yank Wolfram into his arms and told him – that it is fine…

_No one is going to hurt you anymore… little brother…_

But the one singing isnt Wolfram anymore…

But a different Wolfram with no knowledge about him and all the memories…

'He remembers me Conrad… he calls me still a Wimp…'

Conrart's heart flutter.

Yes, when he heard SCARLET told them about the dream – the person WIMP inside of his dreams… he felt that the Geika's words are slowly coming true…

'_He is awakening… much faster than we had expected… His memories are coming back slowly… Its is up to you if you want to create new memories or bring those memories back… But Shibuya – a fair warning. Whatever you choose – one or the other – it will be a deadly choice for you and him…. You will have to face one future.'_

He knows what Murata told him.

He knows what to do.

'Conrad… I will get him back. I cant imagine my life without him… all my fault was to trust a woman… a woman I thought was my dream… I know it is not something so simple… Wolfram's death was the result of that stupid trust…'

'Are you feeling guilt? Please if you are only feeling guilt and remorse – stop. I will not let you hurt my brother anymore,' Conrart tried his best to even his voice. Without anger.

Yuuri chuckles that make Conrart look at him.

'Guilt? Do you think that this thirty years guilt is what I felt?'

'Yuuri?'

'No. I felt anger. Pain. And so much hurt. Wolfram chooses to disobey me… The only guilt I can admit is that stupid trust – but I love Wolfram. I still love him and love him more now. Do you think so little of my emotion and my feelings that you assume what I feel is guilt?'

.

.

.

'I'm sorry Heika. He is my little baby brother. He is most important to me…'

'Forgiven… he is most important to me too Conrad… he is my husband.'

'Yuuri…'

'I love him Conrart. I love him the first time I saw him – oh it isnt love at first sight like what Greta reads… its more like love at every step of time… every walk in the rain, the storm, the sand, the earth… every fall I make… every stumble I create… it was love for me… and still is love for me…'

'I do not want him hurt… if – if by staying far away would make him happy. Give him the life that he so deserves then I am willing to stay behind and look from afar… as his brother.'

'But I am selfish Conrad. I do not want him afar. I want him back. I want him – here inside my arms.'

'What are you going to do?'

.

.

.

'I have planned it already Conrad. I will stay here on Earth. Gwendal will not have trouble there, I have fix everything. Every damn documents and proposals I have take care of.'

Conrart nodded – that's why Yuuri was sleeping most of the time in his Study Room.

'What will you do?'

Yuuri looks at him with a smile – a mischievous smile… a smile that he hadn't seen for so long…

Yuuri for thirty years had been like him – smiling for comfort.

Smiling – an acting smile.

A ready smile.

But never a real smile…

And this is the first real smile Yuuri had given him.

'I will be there for him… I will make him love me once again.'

.

.

.

Yuuri smiles and slowly rested his head on the piano keys…

Like a lover on his lap…

He inhales the scent of Wolfram…

It still lingers…

Lavender.

Spring.

.

.

.

'Happy birthday Yuuri.'

'Thank you Conrad. I have wish for nothing for the past thirty years. I think it is about time I demand something from Shinou and Murata.'

Yuuri smiles and places a small box at the piano top… he then touches the necklace with the familiar pendant at the piano head…

He smiles…

He had been looking for that necklace for thirty years… it looks like he now he now finds it…

And it looks like a certain someone left it there…

'For you Wolfram… let's exchange…'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The staff was about to enter the now empty room when once again they were halted – but this time by a beautiful blonde woman who looks so formal.

'Hurry up and get what you left,' Sharon whispered to the little boy who is wearing a tartan short, a long sleeves and a cap.

The staff doesn't know who the boy was – though he looks familiar.

Wolfram nodded and steps inside the room.

How can he be so stupid to forget his necklace…

Every concert, every recital he unchains it and put it on the piano head…

The necklace is something Uncle Ken gave him, since his birth… he asked where did he get it and the only answer of his perverted uncle was, 'From a Wimpy King.'

And that necklace has been with him since – it never left his side.

It gives him comfort…

It gives him so much wonderful yet painful dreams…

But most of all – it gives him warmth…

.

.

.

He approaches the piano – his piano that looks like it wasn't yet being transported back to their mansion.

Something caught his attention.

A black velvet box.

He approaches and he was hesitant first to touch it…

What if it's a bomb or something…

But something…

Something so strong and powerful urges him to open the box.

.

.

.

He felt a powerful thump to his heart when he slowly untangles the royal blue ribbon…

'Oh.'

It was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen in his whole life.

A black ring with intricate design – the design looks like a water dragon…

Did someone forget it?

Did someone proposed today and was dump?

And instead of throwing the beautiful ring – he left it there…

It is a he, because no women proposes to a guy and the ring is small…

He taps his finger at the piano and he doesn't know why or what prompt him…

He wears the ring… it doesn't fit…

He blushes a thousand shades of reds when the ring only fits on his ring finger.

It fits so perfectly.

He pulls it out and he reads the written message inside the ring:

'_Yuuram ~ For eternity.'_

And he then sees other writing – he thinks from the maker of the ring.

TUNGSTEN TIFFANY.

'Ehhh!' He was familiar with expensive and branded clothes and jewelries and this jewelry must have cost millions of dollars!

For no ordinary Tungsten Tiffany are cheap and from the looks of it – this is very expensive.

He blush once more.

Tungsten… has another name… a name he is so much familiar with… for it is his name… Wolfram.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Author's Note:

WOLFRAM or its ore, esp. as a commercial commodity.

ORIGIN mid 18th cent.: from German, assumed to be a miners' term, perhaps from _Wolf 'wolf' + Middle High German rām 'soot,'_ probably originally a pejorative term referring to the ore's inferiority to tin, with which it occurred.

TUNGSTEN the chemical element of atomic number 74, a hard steel-gray metal of the transition series_**. It has a very high melting point (3410°C) and is used to make electric light filaments.**_

YEAH so in short – WOLFRAM is TUNGSTEN in the periodic table of elements.

Please visit my blog to see the INVITATION ^_^ yup, I kinda made the invitation of SCARLET… and I do hope you listen to the music…

Well, some are rock – but I have it REVISED in my mind – a piano version… I do hope you'll like it.

Thank you so much for the continued support and I only hope to entertain… to give… to share what I feel and what I imagine… please don't be rude and don't take anything so serious… stay calm… relax… we writers are here only to entertain and to create something a world where our favorite hero and anti-hero will have more chance… have more world…

Thanks so much to all and I do hope you will stay with me till Scarlet meets Yuuri… his husband… and NO. I will make this chapter 3 twisted and all mind boggling to you all… I wouldn't want to reveal anything first to you. I know you've got like gazillion questions but please be patient and stay with me…

Thank you.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following SONGS.

• **Set Fire To The Rain. Adele Adkins, Fraser T. Smith**

• **I Will.. Forget You… CN BLUE. Shusui, Thomas G'son**

• **Bronze –Martyrdom. Bronze. Minami Ozaki.**

All rights belong solely to their creator, lyricist and composer.

_And neither do I make any money from this story._


	4. Chapter 4 Holiday Special

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

This is a small gift - yeah - small - for this is an excerpt (read that - EXCERPT - meaning a short extract from a film, broadcast, or piece of music or writing.) for the upcoming chapters…

I cant write a whole chapter because of so many reasons and well - this is just a small gift, that I hope you'll appreciate and make you smile, heart beat (doki doki), grin, laugh and well – feel something warm inside…

And also for those who message me privately and in the reviews - thank you so much. Thank you for the support and for always making me smile. Thank you for believing in all of us writers.

Please be assured that I will continue writing and continue all the stories… this is all for you…

SMALL EXCERPTS ON ALL CHAPTERS! (I hope I can upload all...)

* * *

I hope that made you happy and smile :)

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

* * *

. SPECIAL .

.

.

.

KOREA is a sovereign state located in the southern part of the Korean Peninsula. It is famous from various artist and dramas.

In Japan, the Korean wave phenomenon started after the successful airing of the drama Winter Sonata. The demographics mostly included older Japanese women at that time. 'The Hallyu wasn't a 'big deal' to Korea until 2002, when Winter Sonata gained considerable popularity in Japan. From then on, it seemed as if Korean entertainment companies realized that they also had a shot at gaining a foothold in the prized Japanese market, but in order to do so, they had to proceed with caution.'

In 2010, Korean girl groups such as Girls' Generation and Kara marked progress for other K-pop acts after being able to rank in the top five on the Oricon charts. K-pop girl groups that advance into Japan focus on the young, independent, and teenage market. K-pop groups are seen as 'cool and attractive', with emphasis on being 'strong-minded' rather than being seen as 'cute and sweet', with emphasis on being 'Kawaii', which J-pop girl groups are known to be. In 2011, the boyband 2PM's new single 'Take Off' topped pre-order charts as well as reaching #1 on USEN J-POP chart and most noticeably, achieving #3 on the Oricon.

Super Junior has also proved to have potential, when its third Japanese single, Opera, sold over 150,000 copies on its first week of release, debuting at number three (behind Japanese groups Arashi and NMB48) in the Oricon Weekly Singles chart. On 2011 August 22, Super Junior officially released its fourth Japanese single 'Sexy Free & Single' and after the first day of sales, the single placed 2nd on the Oricon Daily Chart by selling 63,813 units. The next day, Super Junior Sexy, Free & Single Japanese Version placed 1st by selling 109,821 units.

The boys of Asano High can't help but drool and whoop to their joy when the place their staying has famous guest such as Yoona, Seohyun and Tiffany from the famous SNSD or the Girl's Generation. And so is their sister school – Yamato High – girls are screaming and keeps on shouting 'OPPA!' and 'SARANG HAE! OPPA!' when the famous Lee Min Ho and Lee Seung-Gi had been spotted shooting a drama series.

The teachers and other staff of Asano and Yamato High can only shook their head and smile fondly. It looks like them choosing Korea has been a good choice. They have always visited Hawaii, England, California and all those US countries, but the Student Committee suggest to choose an Asian Country. Japan is reach with so many culture and all – but its good to visit their neighboring country as well. And it's a blast and not to be regretted. Seeing their students smile and make a fool of themselves.

'Well… they are young and need to smile often,' Conrart said and half of the female staff sighs with hearts on their faces.

Yuuri Shibuya chuckles silently while leaning on the wide concrete column of the Hotel – his eyes carefully watching Wolfram von Bielefeld. He shook his head when he heard the women sigh and make that 'Ahhh…' with Conrart's remark. Conrart being the Math Teacher has its perks – almost half of those pretty boys in their school improved their Math subjects.

Wolfram is one of those who improved – well not because he likes it – but Conrart makes it his job to take care of his baby brother. Conrart keeps on pestering Wolfram regarding his Math and for Yuuri – that's cool to him. After all, they are the so called 'Cousins' and wherever is Conrart and Wolfram is – Shibuya Sensei is there.

Since the incident a month before – no one dares to approach Wolfram – no one – not even a single love letter can be seen.

Shibuya Yuuri declared silently a cold and menacing wrath to all those who dare lay a hand on his 'patient'.

'Its so beautiful here!'

'Thank goodness you know someone here Weller-Sensei! This place is awesome and the kids are enjoying everything!'

Deogyusan Resort (former Muju Resort) is located in Mt. Deogyusan, and is a representative mountain resort. It blends in beautifully with the scenery of Mt. Deogyusan National Park, and is the perfect place to enjoy winter sports.

Deogyusan Resort is great place to relax all year round, with Alps-style first class hotel and a variety of convenience facilities in its 2,200,000 pyeong area. The resort is especially famous for its ski courses, and many enthusiasts come here during the winter. At Manseonbong Peak (1,215m) skiing grounds, there is a lift that can handle 13,000 people at once, and there are a variety of courses from beginners' to professional levels.

Seolcheon Peak (1,520m) skiing ground where Asian Universiade competition officially opened, has a variety of gondolas and lifts, along with a hot spring to relax after skiing. The outdoor hot springs with snow-covered mountains is especially famous.

In addition to the aforementioned facilities, you can enjoy tennis, mountain climbing, MTB, and horse riding, and at the theme-based shopping mall, Carnival Street, there are interesting products to see and food to enjoy.

This is not actually Conrart's idea but Yuuri.

Yuuri called Bob and ask for his help regarding the Trip.

Within this big place – he can squeeze himself into Wolfram's presence – even though the brat – that brat! – seems to despise him.

Yuuri let out a pitiful sigh and look at Wolfram who seems to be competing with the notorious trio.

Yuuri smiles when Wolfram let out a laugh – but at the same time felt so envious…

He should be the one making his Angel laugh like that.

He should be the one teaching the brat how to skii.

He should be the competing with the brat.

But no matter how much he subtly put himself in Wolfram's presence… Wolfram doesn't like to spend time with him…

He let out a wry laugh.

'HOMO! HATE THEM ALL!'

Those are the harsh and deadly icy words of Wolfram.

After all, the Lord Brat is famous for beating the crap out of those boys who keeps on bugging him.

The irony of it.

He was the one who always tell Wolfram 'Ore wa Homo jannai!' and keeps on pushing him away…

But the Wolfram here – is not just pushing him away…

The Wolfram here doesn't even acknowledge his existence.

And that fucking hurts.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**12 midnight.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

All the students are on their bed – snoring, drooling and dreaming… all are in their own world.

Crack…

The sound of a wood being burn at the big fire place at the living room of the Mansion.

The whole place seems abandon.

No sounds can be heard.

Yuuri is about to tuck himself in when suddenly he heard a strum of a guitar…

His heart beat frantically.

Only one person.

One creature would make his heart go crazy like that…

And then the most beautiful angelic voice whispers into the night…

.

.

.

_When the rain falls out the window,_

_the hidden memories drench my heart_

_The person I thought I forgot_

_rather floats up clearer in my head_

_._

_My love, my love, my love that I long for_

_My love, who I call out as loud as_

_I can but can't hear me_

_My love, my love, my love that I miss_

_Just your name alone cuts me,_

_my painful love, my love_

_._

_When the darkness comes out the window_

_The hidden memories light up my heart_

_._

_My love, my love, my love that I long for_

_My love, who I call out as loud as_

_I can but can't hear me_

_My love, my love, my love that I miss_

_Just your name alone cuts me,_

_my painful love, my love_

_._

_The moments we laughed together_

_The moments we shed tears together_

_Now I let it go but-_

_._

_My love, my love, my grateful love_

_My love, who will remain_

_even if I erase my everything_

_My love, my love, my precious love_

_I will cherish you until my breath runs out,_

_my love, my love_

_._

_._

_._

'Wolfram…'

Wolfram was startled and looks up.

He was so engross singing that he wasn't able to feel others presence.

'Shibuya Sensei…'

'Wolf…'

'Sensei? Oi!'

Yuuri forgot himself.

Yuuri was lost.

Yuuri was so lost when he understand the song…

And when Wolfram looks up at him with those tears in his eyes…

He lost it.

He forgot everything.

In a fast sweep move, he stands in front of Wolfram and grasped Wolfram up.

'What are you – mmmnnngh!'

Wolfram's eyes went wide when all of a sudden…

Yuuri lost himself and without thinking of anything…

Kiss Wolfram on the lips.

Not your usual – Hello-I-Like-You-Kiss but more of the 'Hello-I-Miss-You-And-Want-Nothing-But-Ravish-You-Kiss'

Passionate.

Carnal.

Bold.

And full of desire.

.

.

.

* * *

Happy Holiday!

SONG: "My Love (내 사랑아)" by Lee Jong-hyun (CN Blue).


	5. SCARLET: Wolfram's Chapter

Thanks to Fanfiction I was able to write... and my last story was supposed to be from KYOU KARA MAOU... but I will publish the very last - but not from KYOU KARA MAOU... but from my favorite Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. Kamen Rider OOO.

My very last... thanks fanfiction for letting me unleash my imagination and for being a friend when I need someone...

Was able to meet a lot of people - assholes and douchebags - but nevertheless - found true friends who appreciates each and everyone's creativity... people who will encourage you to fight and move on... people who will never give you up and will give you their warmest hugs in times of your need...

Thank you all the readers and reviewers for so many years... Thank you for sticking with all of us...

Thanks and I will be closing my account soon... very very soon...

Thank you.

* * *

**.**

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own the song Trap (Dongjoo Theme).

All rights belongs to the Series: My Girlfriend is a Gumiho and it was sung by No Min Woo.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

.

* * *

**.**

**SCARLET: Wolfram's Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuuri Shibuya wanted to pinch himself – and he did and it hurt…

He cant help but smile.

Wolfram and him are making some progress – the brat isnt suspicious of him anymore and doesn't look at him like his some kind of a perverted old man.

He sighs at that thought.

Wolfram is so hard to approach and like a wolf – or rather like a cat - will hisses at him or anyone he feels getting close to him.

Wolfram has that reputation at school of beating any one – no matter who and what they are – their position in society and all – he doesn't care. He will pulverize them if they so much touches him or even caress those sun kissed hair.

He doesn't like to be touched.

But after spending three months with the Demon Prince – he can say they are making progress now…

They talk.

They eat.

They talk…

And the hell!

Where that does lead them?

TALKING BUDDIES?!

Damn!

He grits his teeth.

He doesn't like to be talking buddies with his husband.

He needs his husband back… back in his arms…

.

.

.

Conrart taps his shoulder and he nods in acknowledgement.

They are in a secret room – where no one can see them… they are actually at the one way mirror of the room where Wolfram and his crew are practicing.

Wolfram a.k.a. SCARLET will be having a one day concert in Tokyo Dome.

All 42,000 seats tickets are sold-out.

When the news that SCARLET will perform in Japan – it didn't take a week for the tickets to be sold-out. And because its only a One Night Concert – the whole production are in hectic schedule.

'Scarlet, here are the list of the songs,' Yuuri's eyes tweak with irritation when he saw the young man who seems to be so good looking to be a crew handed Wolfram a copy of his 'List Songs' and he also saw the way that boy looks at Wolfram adoringly.

Conrart chuckles.

'What?!' he snapped.

Conrart only shook his head – but the smile is still there in his face.

Its frustrating!

Its maddening!

Its freaking annoying!

When Wolfram is in Shin Makoku - he didnt have this kind of competition - sure the Demon Prince has a lot of fans - but those fans know that HE is the fiancé.

But here?!

Here - Wolfram is the Hot Property of the masses - of the people! All over the freaking world!

'Okay – let's do this… Scarlet, you can play your piano or guitar. Its good to have variety – as you say it… I was surprised when you said you wanted to make your song into more upbeat… anyway – let's listen to it… we all have the copy right?' Shantall asks the rest of the crew and they all nodded.

She had read the lyrics and it truly feels so shocking and well – its so close to tears.

She doesn't know where this little boy get that so much passion and pain and that kind of words…

It's like Scarlet is nothing but a teenager but a matured young man…

No sixteen years old can create so much words and pain in words…

Scarlet stands in the front where the mic is. 'I know this would be a different approach. But hey, we are all here in Tokyo and this is once in a lifetime performance. So let's give them something not our usual style. The songs here are not my usual – soft soul, R&B music and my light Pop. I want it to make it more… cooler. I know that many of you are surprised with the arrangements but let's all try it… and thank you,' Scarlet said with pride in his voice.

The whole crew are happy and felt that this is the start of something new…

.

.

.

'Okay… one two three!'

.

.

.  
_'Terrible... the love extends and you can't erase it..._

_._

_Fate made that my eye look in one direction_  
_Jealousy grow a world of ice... please take my hand_

_._

_A dream burnt in the depths of my heart_  
_I'm trapped in myself, I want to breath_  
_Painful memories_  
_My pain, the tears, sights and lightings_

_._

_Don't leave me_  
_I can't reach you_  
_Pitifully I'm destined to lose your hand_  
_I'm sick, sick everyday, I call your name_

_._

_I can't love anyone else_  
_I keep staying here_  
_I want to return to the day I met you_  
_And hold you... hold you tell me when it will be_

_._

_The fate that made me see you today_  
_I'm stunned I can't say a word_

_._

_A dream burn in the depth of my heart_  
_I'm trapped in myself, I want to breath_  
_My pain, the tears, sights and lightings_

_._

_Don't leave me_  
_I can't reach you_  
_Pitifully I'm destined to lose your hand_  
_I'm sick, sick everyday I call your name_

_._

_I can't love anyone else_  
_I keep staying here_  
_I want to return to the day I met you_  
_And hold you hold you tell me when it will be'_

_._

.

.

Scarlet smiles and the room went in uproar!

This is the best!

The songs – the arrangements of the music makes it totally sexy, heart shattering and totally different.

Its like the usual JRock or KPop – but with more ' Scarlet' in them.

The fans will be wild.

.

.

.

Yuuri closes his eyes…

'Yuuri…' Conrart can only look at his godson and once again… think of the words in those lyrics…

**_A dream burnt in the depths of my heart_**

**_I'm trapped in myself, I want to breath_**

**_Painful memories_**

**_My pain, the tears, sights and lightings_**

'Wolfram…' Yuuri whispered and clenches his fist…

_Your song still cuts deep in my heart... Wolfram..._

_._

_._

_._


	6. SCARLET: Moerae

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer | author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer | production).

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

_**Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope. **_

**1st Note:** Please be advised/ reminded once again that ENGLISH is not my natural language (not even my 2nd language) but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.

**2nd Note:** If you do not like the story please feel free to read another. Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story. No need to be rude.

**3rd Note:** This is YAOI | BL (Boys Love) – if you prefer to read another story please do so. This is for mature (thus the rating M) readers only.

**4th Note: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN DON'T BOTHER REVIEWING JUST TO ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF ME. GET A FREAKING LIFE AND STOP BEING A DOUCHE. Thank you.

I'll try my VERY BEST to continue each stories with their chapters… but I cant promise for more… Thank you so much.

* * *

**.**

**The ****Moirai**

**.**

**And then she, Clotho, spun the thread of life from her distaff onto her spindle… and he then remembers…**

**And she Lachesis, measured the thread of life with her Rod and he remembers…**

**And finally, Atropos smiles at them and she begins to cut the thread for which he remembers…**

**And the spinning wheel begun to unfold…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wolfram looks at Shibuya-Sensei…

No… Yuuri…

That's what he said…

He looks at those obsidian eyes…

The eyes that once told him 'I'll like you forever Wolf.'

Like…

Not love.

He was so stupid… so damn stupid…

For the years they have spent together - not once did Yuuri - the Wimp said that he 'loves him'…

He just assumes that his 'like' is 'love' but the Maou never told him those words.

Oh, they were married.

They make love…

But not once the words 'I love you' were whispered…

He had been blind and stupid and deaf…

He told everyone who sees him that he and Yuuri are fine and the greatest couple…

But she came…

A woman…

With beautiful eyes and hair and sweet words…

She destroyed him…

She made him so jealous, but his jealousy was out of concern… and Yuuri slowly withdrew from him.

Yuuri - the dolt Wimp, told him that he was being stupid and again with the jealous streak…

He didn't believe him…

And when Yuuri was about to meet her for their 'promise' rendezvous he disguise himself - in order to protect his husband the 'Maou'… and he died.

He died protecting his King.

He died whispering his name.

He died knowing that he had protected the Kingdom.

Oh, his name will be written as the bravest Knight… Soldier of the Maou… the husband that protected the King. The Prince Consort that gave his life to the Kingdom…

But he died not knowing how to really be loved…

No one had truly love him.

A love that isnt brotherly… but with emotion dear and sweet…

He died… and Shinou came to him…

'Do you want to live?'

He smiled at that thought… Shinou was one dangerous and annoying prick.

'I do.'

'What will you do if you live? Return to him?'

I think I smiled at the annoying Original King - a sarcastic smile. 'I'll kill him myself.'

Shinou chuckles at that and he said something… many things…

.

.

.

'Little Wolf… it was not yet your time. It was not supposed to be your death… You weren't supposed to give up your life - you are strong and capable… but you let them kill you… you let her kill you… because of what you had seen… you were killed by illusions that you permitted to kill you…'

.

.

.

'Little Wolf. I will give you a new life… I own Rufus so many things… and he told me that no matter what happens, when his descendant named 'WOLFRAM' came, take care of him… protect him… and then you came…'

.

.

.

'Little Wolf… be happy to your new life…'

.

.

.

Atarashī jinsei… New Life…

.

.

.

Without Yuuri.

Without the Kingdom.

Without the power.

Without the responsibility…

.

.

.

But the Maou force himself once again into his life…

He looks at those eyes…

His heart thump…

But not with love… but with hatred and pain…

Love?

Is there love?

There's a thin line between love and hate…

'I hate you.'

.

.

.

The whole stadium erupted with callings, 'WOLF! WOLF! SING FOR US!'

He broke the trance - the eye connection with Shibuya-Sensei and looks at the audience.

Orphe, Lui and Ed looks at Wolfram who stopped at the side of the stage.

Orphe went to Wolfram, 'Nee Wolf, if you dont want to sing its okay. They just want you to perform thinking that you are somewhat a local 'SCARLET' for them. Same face you kow…'

Wolfram grins, 'But I am SCARLET.'

Orphe grins and ruffles his blond hair.

Lui came to them and softly touches Wolfram's cheek, 'Are you okay?'

'Nee Lui… I want to sing… but not what we have rehearse… I'll use the piano.'

Lui looks at Wolfram and the determination and clouded eyes…

Lord Ludwig Herzog von Mohn nahe Liechtenstein smiles at Wolfram and kisses him on the cheek, 'Do what you have to do. I'll be here for you… I told you I'll protect you little angel.'

Wolfram smiles and nods. Lui is the only one who can do that to him…

But for the pass months - Shibuya Yuuri went to more than touching him and caressing him…

They shared a kiss…

A smile…

A moment…

Embracing each other…

Oh the pain and the pleasure…

But only to wake up from that nightmare…

Its all a lie…

Shibuya-Sensei… no Yuuri is a lie.

A nightmare.

.

.

.

And he lose his life…

He looks once again at the smiling Yuuri who has no clue that he remembers…

'So you ruin my life - my past life because of your stupid naivety…'

Wolfram smiles so sweetly at Yuuri that made the Sensei blush… not knowing that behind those smile is a new life.

'I was naive and stupid then Yuuri. You were our sun… the Heaven shines with you… but I am not the same Wolfram from the past and I cant believe I was so loyal to you and even loved you… Shibuya-Sensei… Yuuri… I will avenge my past. A sweet sweet revenge'

Wolfram went to the center of the stage and slowly caresses the piano.

Everyone was in silence.

.

.

.

Softly like a lovers hand… he caress the keyboards… one by one…

.

.

.

**_'Softly, gently, I will let you down_**  
**_Cause I don't love you in the same way now_**  
**_I can hold you but not with lover's arms_**  
**_Cause you are more of a brother to me now_**  
**_And I can lie next to you, but I can't lie to you_**

**_._**

**_So walk into the sun and watch me_**  
**_Run into the rain,_**  
**_For you the future's easy, so don't weep, for me it's getting... _****_Steep_**

**_._**

**_I loved you for exactly who you are,_**  
**_And I'd say you've come the nearest yet by far.. _****_And I can lie next to you, but I can't lie to you_**

**_._**

**_So walk into the sun and watch me_**  
**_Run into the rain,_**  
**_For you the future's easy, so don't weep, for me it's getting…_**

**_._**

**_Steeper and in the dark that's where I want to be_**  
**_Deeper, I'm going somewhere you won't want to see..._**

**_._**

**_So walk into the sun and watch me_**  
**_Run into the rain,_**  
**_For you the future's easy, so don't weep_**  
**_Yes I will watch you,_**  
**_Walk into the sun and watch me_**  
**_Run into the rain drops_**  
**_For you the future's easy, so don't weep_**  
**_For me it's getting_**  
**_Steep…'_**

.

.

.

At the far corner of the stadium, Yuuri's heart thump with loneliness and pain…

A thousand glass needles prick his heart and mind and soul…

'Wolfram… please… remember me… Let us go back to where we are before…'

'Heika?' Conrart asked, seeing the look of pain and emotion on his Godson's body language.

'I will do anything to make him mine again Conrart…'

A promise.

'I will make you pay for what you did to my past Yuuri…'

A promise.

Two powerful souls with different promise.

One destiny.

One past.

Endless form of torment.

.

.

.

**Urðr, that which became smiles so sadly…**

**Verðandi, that which is happening lifted her hand with sadness…**

**And Skuld, that which should become closes her eyes as tears floats to them…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

TBC

* Disclaimer: I do not own the song STEEP.

All rights belong solely to Lauren Christy

_And neither do I make any money from this story._


	7. SCARLET: For the one I love

HELLO AND HOW IS EVERYONE?

I have so many things to share with you - but time isnt my friend for the moment... Thank you so much for staying with me...

Like with DARK ANGEL... I have something to share with you all - those who have waited for so long for SCARLET... many have gave me their woes and their wishes for me to continue...

All I can promise is that I will finish only some chapters... I dont know if I can write again... or if someone would like to read my work...

Once again... here are some ROUGH DRAFT from this story... I love SCARLET... and I would like to take this chance to say sorry for not being able to update... I have been very very busy... Does anyone here have read SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI by NAKAMURA Shungiku? Do you know when they have that cycle? When everyone doesn't sleep? When everyone have ulcer? Stress? Deprived of food, sleep and all that necessary to make a person human? Well - that's me... That's how busy I am... to the point that I haven't seen my child for two months and haven't have any decent life...

But once in a while when I am here in front of my monitor and will receive a REVIEW or a MESSAGE - I drop by fanfic and read... and I just want to make this chapter special to all of you...

ONCE AGAIN - this is ROUGH DRAFT - an excerpt ((a short extract from a film, broadcast, or piece of music or writing) – not the whole chapter. Also some parts are jumbled or like this is all RANDOM. The chronology will be made upon the real chapters…

* * *

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

AND FOR THE LOVE THAT IS ALL HOLY - IF YOU DONT LIKE IT - DONT READ IT.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_A SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR EVERYONE_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

MOOD: HMMMM DEAD TIRED? IN TORMENT?

PLACE: YUURI'S PLACE

NOTE: STILL THINKING… JUST MAKE YUURI MANLY AND HECK - HE IS AN OLD MAN ALREADY!  
.

.

.

Wolfram slowly opens his eyes.

Blink.

Blink.

Damn! His head hurts!

It feels like thousand of anvil drop to his head.

What happen?

.

He remembers tidbits of it - him fighting in the rain… then suddenly he was surrounded not by four but by eight douchebags to hell.

He can take them all out - they can even come in great numbers but he felt sick…

He was not really feeling well, yet his just so damn stubborn and went to school.

He was never the diligent student…

Its…

Its because he wanted to see 'him'.

That goofy smile.

That stupid laugh.

That almost innocent eyes.

That stupid Wimpy Sensei who smiles at him and yet…

.

.

Damn! His head hurts!

.

.

.

Click.

He hurriedly went under the covers - pretending to sleep.

_THE HELL?! WHY AM I PRETENDING TO SLEEP?!_

He then felt…

A warm hard…

Strong warm hand that gently touches his forehead.

He was about to open his eyes to take a peak when he was startled by the sudden sound.

RING.

RING.

RING.

'Hello? Conrart. I'm okay. Wolfram is with me. Found the brat meat mincing some dickwads… … …. no… … … I didn't pulverise the kids… I - The Ryuu have their own way of protecting what belongs to me… … … I know he can kick their ass… … he seems off… … … tired maybe? Look I gotta go.'

The HECK is Shibuya-Sensei talking about?!

Conrart?

Weller-Sensei?

Math Sensei? That gorgeous (according to some students) brown eyes with the most lamest of joke of all time?

What's going on?

He heard the phone being flip close and he still have his eyes close…

He felt… well actually he doesn't know!

He felt stupid but he doesn't want to open them.

.

Then he suddenly heard a strum of a guitar…

He take a small peak at the bedcover.

Little peak so that Shibuya-Sensei wouldnt notice…

Shibuya-Sensei is by the window… it was night already…

He was strumming the guitar and humming…

He was mesmerized…

He was about to speak when Shibuya-Sensei sings…

.

.

.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_  
_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_  
_I'm awake in the infinite cold_  
_But You sing to me over and over again_

.

.

SHIBUYA-SENSEI?!

.

.

_So I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands_  
_and pray to be only Yours_  
_I pray to be only Yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope_

.

.

Wolfram closes his eyes…

The words…

Those words…

Something…

Its as if its whispering to him…

.

.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_  
_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_  
_and laughing again_  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far_  
_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

.

.

Images…

Flashes of… memories…

What are these?!

.

.

**_'Finally, I caught you!'_**

**_'… What are you doing here?'_**

**_'Well… since you're such a little flirt, I put a transmitter on you so I could track… … . Come on, I'm lifting you up.'_**

**_'One false move and you'll fall too.'_**

**_'In that case, we'll just fall together.'_**

.

.

_And I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours_  
_I pray to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope_

.

.

_**'Thanks … you've made Greta really happy. I had no idea that you liked kids so much.'**_

_**'Hey, I'm not an idiot. If you become Greta's father, that means that I - as your fiancé - will also someday become a father. We'll be a normal two-parent family. What's so wrong about showing affection to one's own daughter?"**_

_**'How did she suddenly get two fathers?'**_

_**.**_

.

Just what are these memories?!

.

.

_I give You my apathy_  
_I'm giving You all of me_  
_I want Your symphony_  
_Singing in all that I am_  
_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back._

.

.

'You're awake?'

'Sensei…'

.

.

.

* * *

CURRENT PLACE: NEW YORK | JAPAN? STILL THINKING…

MOOD: ANGRY AND HURT

NOTE: …

.

.

.

'Thank you to all of you who have given time and save this date for my concert. Thank you to all those who greeted me on my way here… I feel honored and loved with the way you all cheered for me…'

Wolfram looks around the people…

He smiles, he heard them all gasped… 'This song tonight is something that I created when I woke up from a sad dream… It was so sad and I felt so lonely that I wanted to cry… I guess I'm still a kid after all…'

Everyone was holding their breathe…

Wolfram searches the whole room… his eyes roaming and roaming…

Ah…

There…

The man who bring chaos inside of his heart.

The man whose smile and touch makes him shiver with delight and fright…

He hates him.

That man.

He knows that if he get to close to him, he will hate himself more…

He doesn't want anything to do with him…

Shibuya… Yuuri-Sensei.

'Please stay away…' he whispered…

He gently moves away his eyes…

And his delicate fingers then once again caress the piano keys…

.

.

.

The ivory and ebony… whose music and colors bring so much emotion...

.

.

.

_'Put away the pictures, put away the memories_  
_I put over and over through my tears_  
_I've held them 'til I'm blind, they kept my hope alive_  
_As if somehow that I'd keep you here_  
_Once you believe in a love forevermore_  
_How do you leave it in a drawer_

_._

_Now here it comes, the hardest part of all_  
_Unchain my heart that's holding on_  
_How do I start to live my life alone_  
_Guess I'm just learning, learning the art of letting go_

_._

_Try to say it's over, say the word good bye_  
_But each time it catches in my throat_  
_You're still here in me and I can't set you free_  
_So I hold on to what I wanted most_  
_Maybe someday we'll be friends forevermore_  
_Wish I could open up that door_

_._

_Now here it comes the hardest part of all_  
_Unchain my heart that's holding on_  
_How do I start to live my life alone_  
_Guess I'm just learning, learning the art of letting go_

_._

_Watching us fade, what can I do_  
_But try to make it through the pain_  
_Of one more day without you_

_._

_Where do I start to live my life alone_  
_I guess I'm learning, only learning_  
_Learning the art of letting go'_

.

.

.

Yuuri clenches his fist and bits his lips…

'No Wolfram… You belong to me… We belong together… You are not to let me go once again. I will not permit you.'

A promise.

A sweet vengeful promise of the Demon King to the Demon Prince.

.

.

.

* * *

CURRENT PLACE: ASANO HIGH, JAPAN

MOOD: FLIRT. PLAYFUL.

NOTE: MAKE THEM SQUEAL! HA!

.

.

.

Wolfram was startled when Shibuya-Sensei touches his hair…

'You like to play the piano…' Shibuya Yuuri said.

Not a question. Its a confirmation.

Wolfram nodded. He doesn't know but he felt like he cant hide anything to this man… to the man who creates havoc inside of him.

'Hmmm… and yet you don't like to play it here in school.'

'Is that a crime?'

Yuuri grins.

Wolfram's heart skip.

Damn…

'Yeah… for me its a crime… but if I get to listen to you all by myself then I am selfish.'

'You are weird Sensei.'

Yuuri only grins and once again his heart somersaulted.

Yuuri went to the piano and press one note, Wolfram's brows raise, 'Do you know how to play?'

Wolfram asked in an arrogant attitude.

Yuuri smiles broadly and sits on the piano stool.

Wolfram was stunned…

Will he play?

.

.

.

And then Yuuri - Shibuya Yuuri slowly like a man to his lover's body - caresses the piano keys…

Beautiful sad music echoes the music room…

.

.

.  
_'Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_._

_One step closer_

_._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

_._

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all he is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_._

_One step closer_

_._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_._

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_._

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_._

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_._

_Twenty four oceans_  
_Twenty four skies_  
_Twenty four failures_  
_Twenty four tries_

_._

_You're raising the dead in me_  
_Oh, oh I am the second man_  
_Oh, oh I am the second man now_  
_Oh, oh I am the second man now_  
_And You're raising the dead in me...'_

_._

_._

_._

Wolfram's heart flutter…

Its as if those words are - not lyrics but - Yuuri's confession...

'Sensei…'

Yuuri comes closer to Wolfram and once again caresses the blonde tendrils…

'Yuuri… call me Yuuri.'

'Y-Yuuri?'

'Wolfram…' Yuuri said in the most passionate tone. His eyes roaming his husband's face… and slowly settles on WoLFram's Sakura Pink lips...

And slowly - Yuuri's head lowers…

.

.

.

* * *

CURRENT PLACE: WOLFRAM'S DREAM

MOOD: HURT. QUESTIONING…

NOTE: HEART ACHE

.

.

.

.

.

.

Scarlet...

Wolfram...

Wolfram stares at the water mirror... What's going on?

Why is his heart doing this?

Why flutter?

Why beat so fast when he's near...

He hates him...

He hates the idea of him falling for him...

What are those memories...

Just who are you Wimp?!

.

.

.

Who are you Yuuri-Sensei?

Why make my heart into this kind of mess?

Why make me feel this way?

_._

_._

_._  
_I shouldn't have done that,_  
_I should have pretended not to know_  
_like I didn't see it, like I couldn't see it_  
_I shouldn't have looked at you in the first place_

_._

_I should have run away,_  
_I should have pretended I wasn't listening_  
_like I didn't hear it, like I couldn't hear it_  
_I shouldn't have heard your love in the first place_

_._

_Without a word you made me know love_  
_Without a word you gave me love_  
_Because you took just a breath and ran away like this_  
_Without a word love leaves me_  
_Without a word love abandons me_  
_Wondering what to say next, my lips were surprised_  
_Because it came without a word._

_._

_Why does it hurt so much?_  
_Why does it hurt continuously?_  
_Except for the fact that I can't see you anymore_  
_And that you're not here anymore_  
_Otherwise it's the same as before_

_._

_Without a word you made me know love_  
_Without a word you gave me love_  
_Because you took just a breath and ran away like this_  
_Without a word love leaves me_  
_Without a word love abandons me_  
_Wondering what to say next, my lips were surprised_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

'I'm scared of everything.  
I'm scared of what I saw.  
I'm scared of what I did, of who I am... and most of all,  
I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life  
the way I feel when I'm with you.'

~ Scarlet to Shibuya-Sensei (Wolfram to Yuuri)

* * *

CURRENT PLACE: LONDON (AFTER THAT CONFESSION)

MOOD: ANGRY. VIOLENT. DEADLY… AND SAD

NOTE: LOVE SCARLET. LOVE SCARLET. MAKE YUURI ACHE AND CRY AND SUFFER… BUT MAKE WOLFRAM SUFFER MORE...

TITLE: SCARLET: The song of the Past...

.

.

.

Wolfram closes his eyes.

That dream…

Once again…

Why cant the 'Wimp' in his dreams just vanished?

Why cant 'He' just stop showing.

He doesnt like him.

He doesnt want to do anything with him…

He made him so angry…

He made him so incompetent…

He made him feel so weak…

He doesnt like being weak…

He is Wolfram…

And yet… he made him cry… he made him hurt…

Hurt… like there's a big gash of wound inside of him…

.

.

.

And then there's that feeling of insecurity… but again that pain…

How can one word make him futile?

So barren?

So nothing?

How can that sorrow make him feel so weak?

As if his life is in the peak of never returning?

.

.

.

They say that dreams are sometimes a mirror of one's past life.

If that was his past life then why the hell is his life seems like centered around a 'Wimpy Asshole' and a MAN for that matter!

He felt so angry and that grief inside of him…

What cause that sting in his heart?

That rage and fury?

Was he a woman in his past life?

But no - he can feel it…

He can feel through his bones that he was never a woman - but a man in all past life…

'SCARLET!' the people at the London Concert Hall was screaming his name...

He opens his eyes and smiles at his audience, 'Thank you once again people of London… for always making your way into my world… for making a time and effort to share with me moments of my life…'

A loud applause and cheering rocketed the place.

'Hmmm… nee… have you ever… dream? Dream of something so beautiful, so magnificent… and then suddenly when you were about to pick that flower… a gush of pain torn you apart?'

Silence.

'I know that many of us dreams… more often of what we want and sometimes what we dont want… they say that dreams are extensions of ourselves… or sometimes a fleeting wish… I asked my Father about it… What is a dream? Can if be something that I really want?'

Wolfram looks at each and everyone… he smiles a little…

'Father said that dreams is driven by unconscious wish fulfillment. The "royal road to the unconscious…" very Freud-like… For me… I can say that dreams… My dream is of my past… a lonely scary cold past life…'

Awes and some are even crying…

'This single is something of that dream… of that past… I've written it and I'm afraid it will not be available to the market… I just want to share it tonight… to all of you here… with me…'

Many gasped and some immediately take their mobiles, recorders out.

'It's title… SCARLET.'

Everyone gasped and stares…

SCARLET.

Just like his name…

So what is the song…

What is the lyrics?

What is the story?

.

.

.

Wolfram touches they keys on the piano… like touching a fragile petals...

And then a sweet sad melodic notes floated in the air…

Like sweet floating water, cascading through the air…

.

.

.

_**Haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka**_  
_**Osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka**_

.

.

.

The people gasped… The London audience is in uproar!

SCARLET is singing in Japanese!

.

.

.

_**Mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi**_  
_**Nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro**_

_**.**_

_**Tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta**_  
_**Ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutteiru**_

_**.**_

_**GARASU no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni**_  
_**Yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou**_

_**.**_

_**Futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte**_  
_**Ai ni narenai koto mo atte**_

_**.**_

_**Hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii**_  
_**Kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru**_

_**.**_

_**Hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii**_  
_**Kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni**_

_**.**_

_**Tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjiteta**_  
_**Ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutteiru**_

.

.

.

The people at the concert hall uproar with delight and with vehemence - they must - have to know the meaning!

They have to include the song on the Album!

.

.

.

Wolfram can hear the uproar, cheers and shouts…

But everything fades…

That face once again…

That face in his dreams…

Of a young beautiful man…

Laughing…

Smiling…

Cruelly stepping on his heart…

Long hair…

Black… Slit eyes...

'Maou...'

.

.

.

* * *

THE ENGLISH LYRICS…

Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?  
Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?

When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart  
to rest, they burn the color of passion.

I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were.  
But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.

Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,  
so then why are we destined to dream?

Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,  
but there are also times when they can't.

Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.  
Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.

Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.  
Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.

I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were.  
But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.

* * *

THANK YOU… like I said… excerpts only…

* Disclaimer: I do not own the song ONLY HOPE.

All rights belongs to the BAND: SWITCHFOOT.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own the song THE ART OF LETTING GO.

All rights belongs to the singer Mikaila Dominique Enriquez.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own the song A THOUSAND YEARS & TWENTY FOUR .

All rights belongs to the singer | lyricist | composer: Christina Perri, David Hodges - Male rendition: Tanner Patrick & Switchfoot.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own the music WITHOUT WORDS.

All rights belong solely to the singer | lyricist | composer, Park Shin Hye & You're Beautiful staff & memvers.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own the song SCARLET.

All rights belongs to the anime AYASHI NO CERES.

And neither do I make any money from this story.


End file.
